Infinite Possibilities
by TheGriot
Summary: I've Been Neglecting this story for a while. Expect Chapter 7 around the end of May. Maybe the middle of June. P.S. Little spoiler: One person enters a coma, one leaves a coma.
1. New beginnings for all

Infinite Possibilities

TheGriot: This site doesn't like me too much... First fanfic, R&R please, blahblahblah. This fic will be set in SoA:L, after the game, with elements of Rurouni Kenshin, Pokemon, A character inspired by Xion's change in "Bloody Roar", and others I'm not sure yet. SoA copyrighted by Sega and overworks, RuroKen by its creator and publisher, etc., Pokemon by Nintendo and Game Freak, Bloody Roar by Hudson. I'll add others as they show up. I own only copies of games…

Vyse: Do you think he'd be writing this for FREE if he owned them?

Aika: Vyse! Stop stating the obvious! It's getting to be a bad habit!

Fina: Excuse me, but would you two stop arguing and come to the bridge?

TheGriot: Ignore them for now. (Aika: Hey!) This is rated M for Violence and language that WILL happen, and some explicit scenes (I'll try to keep this from having too much "sourness" if you know what I'm saying) Translations:

"normal talk"

;thought;

:thought speak:

/Silvite/Magik/

-Daemonik-

;-thoughts in Daemonik-;

Chapter I: New Beginnings for All

The Delphinus II, exactly like the original Delphinus after Zelos in every way, soared through the clouds in North Ocean. Vyse had rehired Lawrence as helmsman after Don had left to help with Esparanza's reconstruction. Most of the crew had left except for Ichylmis, Brahbam, Izmael, Urala, Hans, Belle, Pinta, Domingo, and Marco. Currently Vyse, Aika, and Fina were in the dining hall going over a haul they had just won from Baltor the Wicked.

"That guy never gives up, does he?" Vyse said in a rather annoyed tone.

"At least he always has enough to keep us afloat, so why are you complaining?" chirped in Aika.

"Aika's right. Without Baltor, we'd pretty much be out of business," added Fina. Vyse had to admit that they had a point. Since the battle at Soltis, things have gotten a bit slow.

"We should finish assessing the treasure we got once we get home. For now, I'm going back to the wheel," said Vyse after what seemed like an hour, and then walked up the spiral staircase that led from the dining hall to the bridge. Aika left soon after him, saying she was going to her quarters to freshen up, and left using the elevator that the stairs wound around. Soon after, Fina decided to go out to the deck to relieve her mind. She had found that a little fresh air and the wind blowing through her hair had become a rather effective therapy for her troubles since the death of her friend Ramirez, at her hand, no less.

;I have no reason not to trust Aika, so why do I not believe her?; thought the Silvite, whose garb had changed from her Silvite dress to a bandana, a blue halter, a white coat, a white dress similar to that she used to wear, except without the top, and brown boots, similar to Vyse's. ;Perhaps it is because of jealousy, or maybe fear. Most likely a combination of both. I DO love him, but he seems to have feelings for Aika.; She reasons. Cupil, who now sports a pirate hat and eye patch, tried to comfort her. Fina started absently petting Cupil, but she couldn't get her mind away from her thoughts. Eventually, they made it to Crescent Isle, which raised her spirits. ;Perhaps maybe tonight…; was her last thought before heading back in the ship.

On Earth, a battle between two extremely powerful people was coming to an end. The figure on the ground was a wanted mass murderer, and the one standing still was a member of an elite squad of officers known as the Intergalactic Assassination Task Force, who only took assignments to bring in the roughest, toughest, criminals known to the Universe.

/P-p-p-please have mercy! I-I-I-I-I surrender/ said the criminal. The officer who was about 5'10", wearing a red swordsman tunic, a black swordsman belt, white swordsman pants, and traditional 19th century Japanese sandals, which was odd considering this was 2532, with his long, dark-blonde hair completely tied up behind his head, similar to his ancestor, a cross shaped scar under the right eye, and a blue-brown left eye and a brown right eye, raised his sword above his head holding it in his left hand left hand.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…"

/No! Please! I beg you/

"DORYUSEN!"

A hail of rocks came from the ground directly under the sword and pelted the criminal who now was screaming in pain against a tree. A particularly sharp, flat rock cut off the murderers head, instantly slaying him. The officer sheathed the sword he only used for official business and then swiftly replaced it with the sakabato that was centuries ago used by his ancestor, the first Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Kenshin, after the Bakumatsu.

;If Kenshin knew how I was using the art of Hiten Mitsurugi, all hell would break loose, but I must find and slay my mothers murderers, and this unfortunately, is the only way I can kill him without repercussions.; thought the officer. Immediately after that, as if his thoughts becoming true, a red portal opened beneath his feet.

"What the fuck is goi…" is all he could say before he fell through the portal.

On Crescent Isle at around midnight, a party celebrating the raid was just ending, and Vyse, Aika and Fina were walking back to quarters together when they saw a mysterious red light about 200 feet above their home.

"What the-?" uttered the entire party in unison looking in awe at the light, when all of a sudden, a human figure was seen falling from it before it disappeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 'crash' /OUCH! Damn, that hurt./ said the figure soon after he landed. After looking around from a lying position he decided that he was on the roof of a building. /At least the roof didn't break./ 'snap' /Ah, shit/ 'crack' "WAAA!" 'CRASH!' The dazed figure said Spoke too soon. Uhhh. before falling unconscious from hitting his head on a vanity.

"It looks like whatever that was landed in my room." Fina finally said after snapping out of the stupor that the incident had induced in the three. "We should check it out, whatever it is may need our help."

"Right" said the other two, and all three ran to Fina's room.

"What a mess… Hey, is this sword yours, Fina?" Aika asked once they got in there.

"No, it must be his." replied Fina, pointing to the unconscious figure in the middle of the mess. "And he looks like he may need medical attention right away. I have several Sacrulen Crystals in my satchel, can you two get him on the bed while I get them?" Aika and Vyse carefully lifted the figure onto the bed while Fina got out several items out of her satchel, which was hard to find because it had been on the vanity, which had many of its contents spread all over the floor from the crash that the mysterious visitor had when he came. After several hours he was all patched up, if still unconscious. "we should leave him here to rest. I'll sleep in the vacant room until he wakes up." Fina said. The other two just nodded in agreement, as they were too tired to argue. They all then said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next morning, Vyse and Aika were up rather early, and having nothing else to do, went to the tavern for breakfast. They then started talking about old times. About an hour later their visitor woke up to strange new surroundings.

/Oh, man, what a strange dream/ he said, expecting to wake up in the grand bedroom that was in the palace that was his Gym in the Elite League, instead he woke up to Fina's room. /Wha? It wasn't a dream? Damn. Might as well clean up this mess./ He held out his hand which soon had a bright red aura around it, the same color the entirety of his eyes were turning, and the same color the debris was glowing. He then lifted his hand toward the ceiling and the pieces soon formed into the hole and soon recreated the ceiling he fell through. He then looked at the patchwork that was done on him. /Not bad. Whoever did this must know what he or she is doing. Where's my sakabato/ He saw it leaning, as if put there by human hands, by the door. /There it is/ he said walking over to it. /Now to remove the patching./ His entire body began to glow red and the bandages slowly began to remove themselves. /That's better. Now to see where I am./ As he walked out the door, Vyse and Aika were walking out the tavern to check on Fina, Who still hadn't woken up yet.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that just fell 200 feet through a roof?" Aika said, rather startled.

/So you are the ones who healed me? I thank you . My name is Mykil, and I have a few questions to ask. First: Where on the Earth am I? Second: Who are you? Third: Is currency still used in this area/ Said Mykil, to which he got a stupefied expression. /What is wrong? Do you not understand Magik? I will try to speak in English but my English will be a little bad because of my injuries for a while./

"Vyse, do you recognize that language"

"Yeah, Fina sometimes sings in it. That can only mean that we didn't kill Ramirez, and he's back, which can't be good."

/Who is this Ramirez that you speak of? I have never heard of such a person./

"Vyse, should we treat him as a threat?'

Vyse pulled out the Sky Fang. "Definitely, Aika"

Mykil, noting this sudden aggressive move, drew his sword, as the blade was up to show respect and goodwill, and not down to show an intent to kill. /Come no closer unless you wish to taste the ground./ the experienced swordsman said, holding the sworn in the seigan stance. Aika swiftly threw her Swirlmerang in an attempt to stun Mykil; however, unbeknownst to her and Vyse, he had already moved behind them. They were targeting an afterimage, which swiftly disappeared when the Swirlmerang touched it.

/Bad move girlie./ Mykil said before striking Aika on the back of the neck with the end of his sakabato's handle, rendering her unconscious. He then pointed the sword at Vyse and said; /Again, come no closer unless you wish to taste the ground./ Vyse simply came at him with a Cutlass Fury, which surprisingly was easily deflected. Mykil then sliced Vyse, or rather, knocked Vyse back into the coop. Vyse was stunned by this, and it took a while for him to get back up. /I warned you. The next time, the attack won't be so weak./ Mykil said, in a very coldhearted tone of voice.

/How do you know the language of the Silver Temple/ came a female voice to the left. Mykil looked at her, a bit confused.

/Silver Temple? What are you talking about/ Vyse tried to use this as a distraction, but he again sliced the afterimage.

"Missed…" Vyse grunted.

A voice from above said "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…"

"Vyse, above you!" shouted Fina.

;A bit to late, girl; thought Mykil, who then said "Ryutsuisen!" and struck Vyse hard on the top of the head from 100 feet above the ground, effectively rendering him K.O.'d.

/Lucky for him, this is a sakabato./ said Mykil to apparently nobody. Then looked up to Fina who stood paralysed where she stood. /If this were a true katana…/ he continued/he would be dead/ at which point he sheathed his sword and walked to Fina. /It would appear that you can understand Magik, though you seem to call it something else/

/Where I come from, it is called Silvite/ Fina found herself saying to her surprise.

/In any case, We should begin with the introductions. My name is Mykil, and I sincerely apologize for having to participate in a duel in front of you. I was at least able to knock out the redhead before it started. I personally believe that true fights are not to involve women or children in any way, shape, or form./

/My name is Fina. That redhead is named Aika, and the one you nearly killed is called Vyse. Where do you hail from/

/I hail from…/ Mykil began to say, but his head started to throb out of control. /Run, get inside now/ He yelled, and Fina stood where she was.

/Why/ she asked

/Don't ask, just do/ Mykil said from several feet away.

Suddenly, silver blades came out of his shoulders and bent so that they came behind him running in length from the top of his head to his rear end. Similar ones came out of behind his wrists going the length of his arm up to his shoulder. Small, dagger like ones came from his heel and went to halfway to his knee. All of these blades had one flat blade and one serrated edge. Then, his whole body was covered by silver scales, and his head became similar to that of Zelos, except with full features. Luckily, Fina had gone into the tavern when she saw the blades. She watched from a window as the…demon…went to her friends and sniffed them.

;-Damn, I haven't had human flesh or blood in ages it feels and my "host" has to warn the only awake occupant of the village to get indoors.-; 'Sniff' 'Sniff' ;-I smell fresh, active blood from that cave. Good, I'm starving-; The demon then ran to into the cave, and then used his rear blades to climb the wall and scale the ceiling. At this point, Fina came out of the tavern, and Vyse and Aika were waking up.

"Ugh. What happened?" they said. Fina swiftly told them all she saw.

"We have to go after it!" Vyse replied.

"I agree, Vyse. Lawrence sleeps down there." Said Aika.

"Then what are we waiting for?" And all three ran into the cave.

;-I knew I smelled active blood in here-; the demon thought while hanging above the Delphinus II. ;-Perhaps I was smelling that woman's sti…There!-; Lawrence was coming out of the lounge, he was going to the tavern to get some breakfast. If he had been looking up he would have seen the demon readying the strike that took his life. Had he been paying attention he would have been able to kill the demon. Had he been fully awake this story would end in about two paragraphs. But, alas, That…was not to be.

-Die!- The demon yelled. Lawrence looked up, but too late. The demon's right arm blade had already pierced his heart. His left swiftly pierced his jugular vein. Blood spewed from both wounds. The demon swiftly bit down on the second wound on the neck and began to feed, covered in blood. He then went to the heart and ate Lawrence's heart out, literally. He continued this feasting until Vyse, Aika and Fina showed up by the cannon store room, a mere 5 feet from the demon. -Mmm. Not the freshest human meat I've had, but quite satisfying. Hm? More meat. Good, I'm starving.- He then faced the Silvite who was starting to get a bit queasy. -My, aren't you a pretty one. Maybe I'll save you for last. Then again…- the demon said, extending the currently switched back arm blade -MAYBE NOT!- As the swing started to come down on Fina's jugular vein, The demon started to react the same way Mykil had when he started changing into the demon. -No, not now! Gwaaah!- The demon clutched his head as he began changing back into Mykil. When the transformation was complete, he was on his knees, his wrists bleeding profusely. Vyse, Aika and Fina were standing there in shock.

"How many…did…I…kill… as the…demon?" he finally said.

TheGriot: Well, What do you think?

Mykil: Damn, That transformation's painful when… If you think that I'M as absentminded as my creator over here, you've got another thing coming

Mewtwo: You alright, Mykil?

Mykil: I'll live, you.

Mewtwo, Ramirez, and Piastol: Bored out of our skulls!

TheGriot: Well relax, Mewtwo! You're coming up…MMMM! MMM! MMMMMMM!

Fina: You're not giving away the plot again, are you?

TheGriot: MMMM!

Fina: Would you sign us out, Mykil?

Mykil: Sure. Remember to R&R, not that TheGriot really cares.

The Griot: MMMM! MMM! MMMM!


	2. Mykil's Story

Infinite Possibilities

A.N. (NOT TheGriot!): This story is going to get weirder. Mainly due to the fact that my head is possibly the strangest place to be. You do not want to book a vacation there you will not be able to find the airport after you take 2 steps out of it. My writing what pops into my head does some good. It may not do YOU any good, but my therapist says it will do ME a hell of a lot of good. When I got the first couple of chapters done in my head, I saw what you guys write, and thought that you may enjoy at least the exploration and fighting in it.Also, my sense of humor is a bit warped. What I write may be funny to some people, other people may not get it. That's why it's a comedy second, Action/adventure first. There will be plenty of fights and exploring. To sum all that up: The story's weird because my mind's fucked up and my sense of humour is abnormal. Deal with it.

Fina: So, how did you survive the assault on Soltis?

Ramirez: Hm?

Fina: Well...

Mykil: What are you two idiots DOING? You KNOW that has to do with the plot as well, right? Honestly, I have been stuck with the universe's most incompetent group of people. 'sighs' Anyway, we're needed on stage soon, Fina.

Ramirez: What about me?

TheGriot: You can go over the Translations for the people reading this.

Piastol: Hey I thought that was my job this time! (punches Ramirez)

Ramirez: Hey what was that for? (kicks Piastol, all out brawl quickly ensues)

Mykil: Nice. We don't have time for this lover's brawl, so I'll do the Translations.

Ramirez and Piastol: Hey!

Mykil: Uh-oh, I'm outta here!

Translations:

"normal talk"

;thought;

:thought speak:

/Silvite-thoughts in Daemonik-;

TheGriot: Well, I got a review, and well, the guy's right. Relax, This chapter goes over Mykil's story, and not as much Magik and Daemonik is spoken in this chapter. ( I knew I should have said "jugular vein" instead of just "jugular". I'll be sure to remember that next time that I have somebody die by a blade cut to the side of the neck...) Anyway: Sega and overworks own SoA:L, Nintendo owns Pokemon, Kanto, Johto, Orre, and Hoenn. Hiten Miturugi and Himura Kenshin are owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and Shoen Jump, The demon that Mykil turns into is from "Bloody Roar", and as such is owned by Hudson, if memory serves me right. Mykil is owned by me. Special thanks to Saith Rayse for being first to review! Go read and review his story: Longest Fall! It's rather well done. better than my crap. Oh, and in case you can't tell, from the side conversations, the story is told in the past tense, and will have some first person perspectives in it from time to time here on out (in present tense), it helps to get in the character's head sometimes. Transliterations will be used in some cases, and will always be written the way it sounds, with "kh" being a "hard ch" sound. Oh, and forgive some spelling errors. my spell check doesn't quite work right. Does that cover everything?

Mewtwo: Yeah, can we get this over with?

Alrighty then, PLACES PEOPLE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II: Mykil's Story

-Die!- The demon yelled. Lawrence looked up, but too late. The demon's right arm blade had already pierced his heart. His left swiftly pierced his jugular vein. Blood spewed from both wounds. The demon swiftly bit down on the second wound and began to feed, covered in blood. He then went to the heart and ate Lawrence's heart out, literally. He continued this feasting until Vyse, Aika and Fina showed up by the cannon store room, a mere 5 feet from the demon. -Mmm. Not the freshest human meat I've had, but quite satisfying. Hm? More meat. Good, I'm starving.- He then faced the Silvite who was starting to get a bit queasy. -My, aren't you a pretty one. Maybe I'll save you for last. Then again…- the demon said, extending the currently switched back arm blade -MAYBE NOT!- As the swing started to come down on Fina's jugular vein, The demon started to react the same way Mykil had when he started changing into the demon. -No, not now! Gwaaah!- The demon clutched his head as he began changing back into Mykil. When the transformation was complete, he was on his knees, his wrists bleeding profusely. Vyse, Aika and Fina were standing there in shock.

"How many…did…I…kill…as the…demon?" he finally said, before collapsing face-down in fatigue. Fina had to excuse herself to relieve what would be the contents of her stomach had she eaten. Aika moved over to Lawrence's...well, what was left of Lawrence's corpse. She could understand Fina's reaction. Lawrence was pretty much nothing but bones, a gastrointestinal tract, and about 2.452 cups of blood. The...demon...living inside their guest drank most of the blood and eaten everything except the bones and intestines. It was a vey gruesome sight.

"Vyse, we should give Lawrence a proper burial," she finally said.

"You're right, Aika. He may not have been the most trustworthy, but everyone deserves to rest in peace." The pair then quickly collected Lawrences' remains and told Ichylmis to watch over their...guest, who was still unconscious for reasons unknown, while they gave their old helmsman a proper burial. During his watch, the Valuan noble noticed a golden ball with pictures of strange creatures all around it on the new captive's belt, and a goledn rectangle right next to it. He decided to take them both and study them. he noticed a hinge on the rectangular object, and other than that it seemed like a slab of gold. When he opened it, he saw a screen with around 43 buttons all arround it. When he pressed one, it came to life with a click and a recording played: "Hello. I am Pokedex V. 10,324.7, also known as Superdex. I have been programmed in 753 known languages for your convieience. I have been specifically programmed to work with Trainer Mykil Himura, Gym Leader of the final Gym of the Elite League," and then imediately shut off.

"How curious." he said as he closed the alien device. He then picked up the spherical object. It seemed to have a button on the front, which Ichylmis immediately pressed. the ball then shrunk to 1/50 of it's original size. "How odd," the researcher said as Vyse, Aika, and a very relieved Fina came back from outside.

"I trust he hasn't moved?" the 23 year old captain said.

"Not an inch; however, I found some exceedingly curious technology on his person. I request permission to study them."

"Permission granted" The captain said as he removed the prisoners sword. "We should heal his wounds and lock him in the brig of the Delphinus II." Aika took several strips of white cloth and wrapped the "guest's" wrists so that they wouldn't overbleed, then she and Fina took the prisoner into the ship and proceeded to the brig. Vyse stayed to examine the enemy's sword. "Strange, the blade is on the concave side, but when I was fighting him, he struck with the convex. Who is this guy?"

"Ugh...man, whenever I try to get answers, that idiotic demon has to feed. At least I didn't get stabbed this time. I wonder how many he killed?" said Mykil from behind bars, Having been put in the lowest levels of the ship had no effect on his demeanor. It was still a prison cell "It would appear that they locked me up for that. I must have killed a good number of people, but there must have been at least one survivor this time. That's good." He got up and examined his surroundings. "Perhaps I didn't kill as many as I thought. I'm in a 10 by 15 cell, not too bad." He looked for a place to sit, and decided on the very center of the cell. He then put his right leg over his left, put his hands on his stomach, and proceeded to meditate, the way that he was taught while learning how to use a sword. He had been that way for a good five hours when he heard the door click, which quite annoyed him because he had been seeing his home in the Derre Region of Onten Island in the Grand Ocean, and he had been quite homesick. Onten Island is about as big as North America, but because of all the wars and earthquakes between 2010 and 2473 the main continents had broken into peices and now Onten was the biggest landmass on his homeplanet Earth. Japan, England, Canada, The United States of America, and almost every other country had been destroyed in wars. He was surprised to see the girl he was talking before he made that excrutiatingly painful transformation, much less the food she was carrying. "If you've come to interrogate me, you'l be disappointed. My unit is trained to never talk even under the most painful tortures, and I probably wouldn't be able to help you anyway, as all I remember is talking to you, and then changing into that...thing, and then I wake up here with these red pieces of cloth around my wrists."

"Actually, I'm here to continue that conversation"

"You said your name is Fina, correct?"

"Yes, and yours is Mykil ,right?"

"You have a good memory. Anyway, I believe I was about to tell you where I am from. I am from the Derre region of Onten Island in the Grand Ocean, on the planet Earth, in the year 2532. The only reason I give you so much information is because I don't think I'm on my home planet, much less in my home galaxy."

"You would be right. You are currently on Crescent Island in the Frontier Sea on the planet Arcadia. Might I ask more about who you are?

"Of course. My name Is Mykil Himura, I am 25 years of age, I am the Gym Leader of the final Pokemon Gym in the Elite League where I am from. I also joined a special squad on the police force on the island that goes after only the most sinister of criminals, killing them if necessary, but preferrably bringing them in alive. I am a decendant of the original Hitokiri Battousai, Kenshin Himura, who fought in the Bakumatsu in the late 1800s on my planet. He, like myself, used the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship, which he swore to never teach outside of family. That vow has been kept...

"Um, please forgive me for inturrupting..."

"Yes, what is it?

"What, exactly, are Pokemon?"

"Hmph. I never thought I'd hear that question again. Pokemon are...well, perhaps it would be better to show you." Mykil got up and reached for the SuperBall and Superdex that normally rest on his right side. "What? They're gone! Oh SHIT!"

Fina had a look of confusion that hadn't been seen in years. "What? What's gone?"

"My Pokemon! I usually have them in a golden ball called a SuperBall. Normally, a Trainer can only keep 6 pokemon in their party. But, that caused a lot of problems for the Trainer and Pokemon, so the SuperBall was invented so that the Trainer didn't have to waste time with P.C.'s. The Trainer could now carry all their Pokemon in one Ball instead of one Ball for each, The trainer could only use up to six in battle still, but he could choose between all at a moment's notice before each battle, instead of having to find a P.C. to change the party. But all that is unimportant now! I have to find them before they find your friends, or they will be in grave danger.

"I remember Ichylmis, our chemist, saying he found some strange technology and he wanted to study them. That could be them"

"Then there's no time to waste! Get me out of this cell! They won't listen to you alone, only me."

"The cell's been unlocked. You could have gotten out at any time. Only the door is locked, but it's open currently." Mykil slid the door to the cell open and closed several times at this, a bit embarrased.

"Oh...come on theres no time to waste! Lead the way!"

Ichylmis prodded the strange golden ball on his desk, which was now back to it's origional size, with his quill. "Interesting piece of equipment. Normally I would have found out it's mechanics by now." He seemed more confused than anything else. "This 'Superdex' thing is even stranger. all of these buttons do more than one thing and none of them are labeled." He pressed one button and the Superdex chirped: "Sehn oeg tosn ehohn Pokedex bes 10,324.7, non echen bo Superdex. joen m'tech 735 ender moterded gomet'sr temsu nando. Ehpande Mykil Him..." He pressed the button again, turning it off and then tried another one, not noticing the light coming from the ball on his desk.

:Can we help you:

"Hm?" said a confused researcher looking up, startled to see three monsters by his desk looking at him. The first one was about 6' tall with a purple tail and stomach. The rest of it's body was a pale grey, it had two blue eyes that seemed to hold the cosmos in them. It had strange looking ears, or were they horns? It stood on its toes, and its hands had three fingers that seemed to each end in a ball. The second one was around 8' 6", was green with a blue stomach, a blue diamond on its chest, and its tail looked like it had a blue bud in the middle of a green flower at the end. The entire body looked as if it had been carved out of a mountain. The eyes were a dark red, the red you'd think only a demon's eyes could hold. The third was again about 6', but looked like a cross between a human and a phoenix. Its hands seemed to be a bird's talons, and it's face seemed more of a mask than a face. Its hair went straight back at a 45-degree angle, seemed to form an upside down "V" with the vertex about an inch away from the top of the head, and also seemed to cover its chest like some type of armour. It's legs were covered in red feathers until just below the knee, where they became yellow, and its eyes were a rather odd shade of yellow, the left eye having a scar similiar to Vyse's just underneath it. ;Oh, shit. I'm in trouble,; Ichylmis thought. ;Maybe I can get them to fear me;

:A HIGHLY unlikely scenario, my friend. We fear no man, and listen to only one person. And before you ask, yes, I can read your mind. Oh, I'm forgetting my manners, how rude of me. Ahahaha: the first one said.

;Fuck, where's the captain when you need him?;

:Probably eating lunch. Anyway, my name is Mewtwo: the first monster said. Mewtwo then motioned towards the tall green one to his right, saying:This is Tyranitar:

Tyranitar gave a rather loud, earthshattering growl at the mention at its name.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Mykil said on the deck of the Delphinus II.

"Yeah" said a very startled Fina.

"That sounded like Tyranitar, which means that we have to hurry." Mykil suddenly grabbed Fina around the waist. "Hang on."

"What are you doing? What's going on?" she stammered, but events had already started without her. Mykil jumped from their current position on the deck to right next to the ramp going up to the surface, seemingly with ease.

"Come on we have to hurry!" he said, releasing Fina.

:And this: continued Mewtwo, motioning to the creature to his left:is Blaziken: Blaziken let out a much smaller growl at his name, and Ichylmis guessed that this was either disdain or other bad feelings toward the others. :And you see, seeing as you have our friends things, we figure you must know where he is: Mewtwo concluded, motioning to the two gold items on the chemist's desk.

"I-I-I-I h-h-have no idea who you are referring to." Ichylmis retorted, mainly from fear.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed the 8-foot monstrosity.

:My friend here seems to think your lying. Do you want to know what we do to liars: Mewtwo started to turn blue, and three vials filled with chemicals took on the same aura. :I'LL SHOW YOU: He then phycically took the liquid out of the containers, which instantly fell with a loud crash. The liquids started to move closer to each other, and Blaziken took both the ball and the Superdex off the table where they rested, just before the chemicals mixed.

"In that cave? Are you sure, Fina?

"Yes, I'm positive that he's in there."

"Alright then. Let's go." 'Boom' An extremely loud explosion came from inside the cave, blowing them back several yards. "Ugh. Are you alright, Fina?

"I'm a bit shaken up, but I'm alright."

"Good" The platform survived, but rocks had fallen in front of the entrance to the cave, blocking access. "Looks like we won't be going that way. Please tell me that there's an other way in."

"Yes, but you'll be seen..."

"I don't care. I want my friends and partners back. Now let me guess, we have to go into the cave we passed up."

"Yeah. But, you might get caught."

"I don't care. What are we waiting for?"

A rather stunned Ichylmis stumbled out of the cave into the midday sun, coughing his lungs out. Vyse and Aika went to help their badly bruised shipmate.

"Are you alright?" Aika asked.

"I'll live, but you two might want to get inside before those--things--come out."

:It's a bit late for that: came a voice from nowhere. The three of them turned around and were horrified at what they saw.

"Oh, damn, How'd they get past us?" Ichylmis retorted.

:If you must know, I teleported us out just before the explosion. Now: Mewtwo said, forming a ball of what looked like dark energy in its hands, "tell us where our friend is, or do we have to destroy this place one structure at a...what the hell: Mewtwo had noticed the sakabato now in Vyse's belt. :How did you get that sword: The three monstrous figures were on the roof of the sleeping quarters.

"If you must know," replied Vyse, "I took it off our prisoner before locking him in the brig."

:WHAT? Why you little piece of shit! DIE: Mewtwo threw the ball of dark matter straight at Vyse just as Mykil and Fina were coming out from underground."

"AH, SHIT!" Michael said, seeing what was going on. He made a desparate run for Vyse and the others. "Move! MOVE!"

"What? How'd he get out?" Vyse said, now only looking at the figure coming toward him, not noticing the black orb approaching him. He also didn't notice that Aika and Ichylmis had already gone toward the now rather pale Fina, out of the way of the dark projectile.

"Vyse, look out!" Fina tried to yell, but no words came out.

"I said MOVE, DAMMIT!" Mykil grabbed and threw Vyse out of the way of the projectile just before it hit, barely getting him out of range of the black explosion that followed, which Mykil happened to be right in the middle of. When the smoke cleared, it seemed as if he could barely stand. Nobody, except for Mewtwo, saw the glow coming from Mykil's closed palms.

;Great. I've done it now. I am officially Sharpedo bait,; the 6' sentinel thought. He turned to his two companions. :Well, it's been nice knowing you two. You might want to get down from here so you're not hit, too.: By this time, Mykil was finished charging up his counter, the Light Beam.

"I banish the darkness within you. LIGHT BEAM!" a beam of pure, white light shot forth from his hands towards the trio on the roof. The beam just missed Mewtwo's head. "Now really, do you think I'd try to kill you after a weak attack like that? You don't know me as well as you thought. Come on down you guys." Blaziken was the first down, to return the SuperBall and Superdex that were taken. Tyranitar came next, with a rather loud landing. Finally, Mewtwo came down to join his friends.

:So, you weren't going to try to kill me. Then why charge up the Light Beam: Mewtwo finally asked.

"The Light Beam was more of an excercise for me than anything else. I was out of it for a while. Not to mention locked up in a cell for at least five hours. That doesn't do anyone any good."

As Mykil, Mewtwo, Tyranitar, and Blaziken chatted, if you could call it that, considering that two could only grunt, roar, etc., Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Ichylmis stood by the cave, stunned at the events that had just taken place. Vyse and Aika had just finished lunch, Fina had let a prisoner out and nearly got blown to bits in the process, and Ichylmis had pretty much had the weirdest day of his life and was now looking forward to a very, VERY early retirement. After all seeing three monsters appear out of nowhere, having one scream your ear out, one looking at you as if you were Satan himself, and the third blow you up then shoot lobs of dark energy at you makes you think that you really need a VERY LONG vacation for, say, the rest of your life.

"Alright, what the hell's going on?" Aika said, breaking everyone else outh of the trance they were in.

"I have no idea, but it might have something to do with his sword. That...thing asked me about it." Vyse answered.

"I personally think that it has to do with those artifiacts I found on him. They appeared when I was studying them." Ichylmis argued.

"I would say," said Fina, "That the second one is a more likely explanation. When we were talking earlier, he never mentioned the sword, but when he found that the artifacts were missing, he paniced, saying that your lives were in danger."

---------------------------------------------Mykil's point of view----------------------------------

I was extremely worried about the island's population upon finding out that the SuperBall and Superdex were taken, but I had nothing to fear, as the only thing incident was and explosion, which their chemist escaped with only a few scratches. I ask Tyranitar how everyone else inside were doing. She only gave a few grunts, but the bond we all share is enough for me to know that he's telling me that everyone is alright, just a bit shaken up. I notice that behind us the four inhabitants that Mewtwo nearly killed are talking amongst each other. I over hear Fina talking about the conversation that we had while I was locked up. It reminded me of how she was curious about what Pokemon are. I ask the gang if they would mind coming with me and introducing ourselves. As if they had anything better to do. When we turn to face them, they freeze, and the redhead, I believe Fina called her Aika, reach for her weapon, which looks like a giant lollipop. I pay her no mind, seeing no intent to kill in her eyes. As we walk over there, I notice that the one in blue, Vyse if I remember correctly, had my sakabato. As I pass him I take it back from him.

"Hey!" he yells, but I pay him no mind, as I know I have no reason to fear him. I just put my sakabato back in my belt, convex up to show that I mean no harm, and walk over to the one that has been so kind to me in recent times.

"I sincerely apologize for all of the problems I have caused you..." I say, bowing down to her in respect, "but I must thank you for freeing me," I finish, raising my head. "Anyway, you said you wished to know what Pokemon are, correct?"

"I admit, I am curious." she replies, and a smile comes across my face, despite my best efforts to keep it from appearing.

"Then let me introduce you to three of the 386 different known species of them. The one that in the center of the group is Mewtwo"

:I request that you forgive my impulsiveness: Comes that voice from nowhere and everywhere again.

"Who is that? Who keeps saying things?'' Fina says, turning pale. Obviously, her psyche was not prepared for Mewtwo's way of communicating.

"That would be Mewtwo. He uses psycic abilities to attack and communicate. That voice you keep hearing is him." I say, holding down a laugh, and not doing a very good job of it. I could see that Mewtwo was also having trouble not laughing, which was surprising to me. I'm not sure if he's ever laughed since I've known him.

"Oh. I-I did not realize that he was using psycic abilities..." she tells me. I notice that she's a bit embarrassed from not knowing something she had no way of knowing in the first place.

"Fina, relax. I...I was a bit creeped out when I first met him. I didn't know that he used psycic abilities back then." I tell her. I'm trying to hide by emotions, but still failing miserably. " It was...extremely strange when we first met. I almost killed someone when I first "heard" him..."

:MUST you bring that incident up? It IS a bit embarrasing, you know, for me, anyway: Mewtwo suddenly says. Fina nearly fainted when he did. I can't keep from laughing this time.

"Sorry, I forgot for a second, man. Are you alright, Fina?" I say between laughs. For a minute I was sure that I lost it.

"Yes, I just wasn't prepared for that..." she replies after regaining her composure. "Are you sure you are?"

"Yeah, considering what he could have done. Anyway," I continue, trying to keep from upsetting Mewtwo any more than I have already, "This," I motion to my green, rather large friend, "Is Tyranitar." Tyranitar let out a small grunt. Fina, predictably, backed away at this. "Relax, she likes you. That or at least doesn't mind your presence."

"Wh-wh-what would she do if she didn't like me?"

:You don't want to know.:

;Either Fina's finally used to the way Mewtwo talked, or is too scared of Tyranitar to care.; I say to myself.

:Oh, give her a break. We are a bit new to her.:

"True. And do you mind not reading ALL of my thoughts? At LEAST don't let me know that you are."

:Alright, but keep your guard up. Those three over there are still pissed at us. They're planning something, and I don't think it's a welcoming committee.:

"Right. I'm not too worried, though I was weakened by that involuntary transformation. It is NOT pleasant."

"Um, what are you two talking about?" Fina asks.

"Oh! Um...nothing. Anyway, this...Hey, where'd Blaziken go? She was here a minute ago..." This isn't the first time that Blaziken disappeared on us. This time worries me, though. We're on a floating island, and I can't see the ground from here.

:Great. I really wish she'd stop doing that. Still hasn't forgiven you, has she:

"Forgiven you for what?" Fina seems to be paying attention. There is no way for me to get out of this one. I have to tell her something that I have shared with very few people.

"If I tell you, will you help us look for her?"

"Of course"

"Very well. When I was about 12, my mother was killed by an assassin. I had starting training Pokemon by that time, and had already mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship, not to mention several forms of unarmed combat. I was right next to her when the assassin...ran my mother through with a naginata from behind. I turned around just in time to see the killer's face. It still burns my soul to think about it. I went on a mad search him so that I could strike him down. During that search, me and my Pokemon had trained extremely hard so that we could take anyone down who stood in our way. We also learned that he was hired to kill her, but my mother had no enemies or trouble with anyone. Finally, after five years, we caught up with him. We all knew that he would be tough. We also knew we could win During those years, my team had grown both in size and strength fighting against wild Pokemon and other trainers. I myself had also grown. I had fought against a variety of opponents, armed with katanas, sythes, kama, nunchaku, bos, jos, tonfa, warhammers, battle axes, scimitars, rapiers, butterfly knives, sun-moons, escrimas, broadswords, longswords, three-piece staves, kunai, several different cutlass styles, arcs, even guns, but I had beat them all. This was my first time going up against anyone with a naginata. but I wasn't too worried. I was confident that my katana could easily deflect his attacks. I thought it would be an easy win. My arrogance nearly cost us all our lives."

"He was skilled?"

"Very much so. We had planned to surround him to keep him from getting away, while I fought him. The circle was made up of Blaziken, who was a lot younger back then, Mewtwo, whom I had just recently met at that point, and several others. Unfortunately, we did not know that he could shoot energy from his weapon. His first attack I dodged, but the energy he shot nearly killed those behind me. The only saving grace was Mewtwo, who could read his mind. He warned everyone just as the opponent swung. While we were scrambling to regroup, he made his escape. I got everyone who didn't want to give chase inside the SuperBall, but Mewtwo and Blaziken stayed to help. We finally caught him in a dead end at the bottom of a cliff. I decided to attack him myself and have them keep him from escaping. When he struck again, I blocked instead of dodged, so that the energy wouldn't hit anyone. I then sliced his weapon. All this did was change his one weapon into two. He now had a broadsword and a bo at his disposal. The fight must have lasted several hours, as it was dark by the time it was finished. the assassin was on his last legs, and he had got me twice under my eye."

"Is that how you got the scar?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I had my back to the cliff, and we were facing each other. He begged for mercy. I gave him none. I unleashed one of the attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi style, the Doryusen. I sliced down toward the ground, and a hail of rocks, most of them extremely sharp, came from the ground under my sword and flew to my opponent. He was chopped up in a few seconds. The rocks went through him and toward Mewtwo and Blaziken. Mewtwo was able to dodge them easily. Blaziken had a bit of a harder time. She was able to dodge most of them, but a particularly sharp rock got her right under the eye. It was just a scratch, but she hasn't really been the same since. She hasn't even really smiled..."

"Is that how that...thing...got that scar under its eye?" That voice isn't familiar. I turn around and he speaks again: "Is that how that thing got its scar?" he says again. It's the chemist, I assume. He's wearing a white jacket similiar to those used in labs back home, but appears to be made of a different material. It is then that I notice that Blaziken is right behind them, and man does she look PISSED.

"Ah, shit. Um, you might want to run, mate. Either that or apologize, but I'm not sure that she'll accept it." I say, not sure whether it's me or the chemist she's upset at. I see Fina out of the corner of my eye, but barely. She looks, umm...well, anything but scared.

"You might want to run, Ichylmis...she's right behind you." I hear Fina say. The chemist, Ichylmis I guess, looked at us with a curious look. I motion for him to turn around, but this just causes more confusion. Until, that is, Blaziken tapped him on the shoulder...

"Oh, damn." I say. I see him start to run, but now it's a bit too late.

"What's wrong now?" Fina asks. As if in responce to her querey, Blaziken grabs him and throws him towards us. Before anyone could say anything, she is right in front of him, readying one of her more potent attacks. About a second later, she gives off a bloodcurling scream and delivers her Sky Uppercut. "Oh..." She says as soon as Blaziken lands, which is amazing, because I am SPHEECHLESS. Lucky for Ichylmis, he has about a minute left to land, just enough time for me to snap out of my current state and calm her down.

"Mewtwo, would you mind catching the absent-minded professor when he comes down?" I ask, because my hands are about to be full with another situation. I walk over to Blaziken as calm as I can, which is not easy. What Ichylmis got was just a taste. I've seen the seven course meal, and it is NOT pretty. "Alright, calm down. He had no idea..."

"BLAAAAAAAAZE!"

"Yes, I know how much you hate being called a "thing" but that's still no reason to..."

"Ken."

"Yes, I am defending him. You could have handled that situation much better."

"Blaze. Blaziken?"

"Well, for starters, you could have let me handle it. Or you could have just used your abilities just to get an apology out of him, as is more your style. Or..."

"ZIKEN!"

"Don't get smart with me. He'll be lucky if he falls into a coma and doesn't die from the injuries! Remember the last one you exploded on? The Machamp that hit on you?"

"Zi..."

"Then let me remind you: you ripped one of his four arms off. Then you hit him between the legs with it about 547 times. after that you creamated him, but not before ripping his heart out and his meat and two veg off. We were lucky it was a released one, otherwise we wouldn't have two tenet's to rub together!" She started sulking after that. Yet another thing that changed about her after the incident. She never used to sulk. Look, I know you don't like reliving that, but it serves to remind you that you need to control..." Before I could finish, Mewtwo shares some insight into our current situation.

:Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt such a touching family moment, but shouldn't that numbskull have come down by now:

"You're right." I reply, looking up. trying to see where Ichylmis is. I get out my telescope. "Nope, I don't see him. How hard did you punch him, Blaziken? Actually, don't answer that. I don't want to know. Ah, here he comes, if that's him on fire up there. Knowing you, that's highly likely."

"I see what you mean on how much you guys trained."

"No you don't, Fina. That was just a taste of her abilities. We have trained a lot more since the fight I just told you about." Ichylmis is coming down rather fast, but I have just enough time to get under him. "Got him! Ouch! HOT HOT HOT!" As soon as I catch him, I drop him. Damn. I can only hope he's still alive. He's lucky he was falling into the fountain.

:You alright:

"Yeah, I'll live. Give me a hand over here so he doesn't drown." Mewtwo and I struggle a bit getting him out of there, as Mewtwo isn't used to not being able to use psycic abilities to lift something, and I'm still weak after the transformation. That and my hands still feel like they're on fire, even though the flames were put out. "Do I still have those herbs?" I say as I search my Magipak, which I keep inside my tunic. I keep all of my Pokemon suplies and weapons, as well as medicines for humans in it. "Here they are. Ah, this will be usefull...as will this...and this...and these..." I take all of the supplies I'l need to heal the deep fried chemist in front of me. Most of the world had been destroyed, but almost all of our technology was saved, fortunately. It takes about an hour, but I'm able to heal almost all of the damage. Even with the advances medicine had made, we still can't heal emotional scars. "That should do it. He should wake up in about five minutes."

"Will he be okay?" Fina asks, obviously worried for the chemist.

"Yeah, he just may act a bit weird for a few minutes when he wakes up." I am a bit worried for the chemist myself. some of those medications contain drugs that were illegal in the early 2000s, mainly for their side effects. That and they were thought to have no medicinal value. I'd heard that medicinal Sevenpoint Plant had been used in 2005, but the "Feds", whoever they were, tried to shut that down, claiming that no research had proved its usefulness. It's now used to treat cancer patients, and as a painkiller. White Powder is used as a rather powerful painkiller drug for surgery. The opiates are still used, as they have been used as painkillers for centuries. Opium itself, however, is still useless. The problem with all of these, however, is they cause hallucinations for a while. Not to mention temporary insanity.

"Ugh...Man, what happened? What's with all the flying pigs?" He says.

"The hallucinations are a temporary side effect of..."

"GAAAAAAH! LOOPERS ARE EATING MY BRAIN!"

"The insanity should let up in a few..."

"Why is Admiral Gregorio standing here wearing a black dress?"

"I really wish that this side of people weren't revealed during..."

"GAAAA! Gregorio's turned into a giant dragon!"

"Would you calm..."

"Why is Ramirez wearing Fina's clothes?"

"Real funny, Mykil." Fina says, rather upset at the reference to Ramirez.

"I don't have any control overwhat he sees..."

:Can I get a hand over here? And can we get a straightjacket for Napoleon over here: I look over to Mewtwo, who is rather distraught at the fact that Ichylmis is clinging onto his tail saying something about his mother and bedtime stories.

"See what I mean?"

"THE LOOPERS ARE BACK!" Ichylmis says while staggering back to Vyse and Aika.

"Honestly, I've never seen someone act so strange with such weird hallucinations."

"Ugh. Man what a weird dream. First you two ask me to guard a prisoner who just killed Lawrence..."

"That wasn't a dream." Vyse says. "A few minutes ago you were screaming about loopers, Gregorio in a dress, Ramirez in Fina'z outfit, Looper's eating your brain, a giant dragon and flying pigs."

"What the hell was I on then?"

"Several medicines from the lands where I am from" I tell him. "You went through quite an ordeal there. I wasn't sure that they'd do any good."

"..."

"Perhaps you should continue telling us who you are..." Fina said.

"Very well. During that search I told you about, I had caught every single species of Pokemon known to man. My search took me through the entire island of Onten: Through the coastal regions of my home region of Derre, Scaling the mountains of the Ertan Region, through the Kanto, Johto, Orre, Hoenn, and Nene Regions on the other side of the island, the desert region of Dorough, even into the Lands of Legends in the Derre region, where Pokemon said to only exist in legends are belived to live. As it turns out, that was the truth. I was suprised to meet them and make so many friends. It was there I found several new allies. It was there that I decided to train myself and all of my Pokemon to the extreme. It was at the cliffs surrounding there that the chase came to an end. After we had celebrated, we all went back to the Land of Legends, where we stayed for five years, and built up our skills against each other, and worked each other beyond our concieved limits. Within the Inner Chambers of the Ruins of The Magik People, we found our true strength, and I gained some interesting abilities. That Light Beam that I used earlier was only the beginning. Everyone gained incredible abilities. However, we can only use abilities when our inner energy, or Ki, is at a certain strength within us. The last time we fought in a party, we noticed that our Ki was shared in a "pool", allowing us to use each others energy in combination with our own to unleash these devastating attacks. These attacks also depend on Morale for strength and accuracy, as do regular attacks. Of course, Morale is pooled when fighting in a party. We can also use certain attacks only when our Morale is above or below certain levels."

"Interesting. How did you end up here?"

"That is something that not even I can answer. I was going after a serial killer who had been plagueing the Hern region as well as my homeland, the Derre region. When I fought him, he fell easily. Soon after, a red portal opens up underneath my feet and I fell. The next thing I know, I wake up in a room with a broken ceiling."

"That would be my room..."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry. but what's with that...thing...you turn into?" This question I had not been expecting. I sigh to let out the tension I have from the responce I will have to give. I pull down the right side of my tunic to reveal the bite mark on my shoulder. "What the hell is that?"

"Ten years ago, during the search, I ran into a Bladerunner demon. He was after human flesh, and of course, mine was the closest. I was able to kill him rather quickly, but it went for my neck. When I dodged, it bit my shoulder. When some demons are dying, the often try to bite the nearest creature to them so that they may possess their body. Before the possession was complete, I was able to fight him off. Unfortunately, the demon was able to get his soul inside of me. I became a halfling. I learned to turn into the demon in the Inner Chamber. I also learned some of his abilities, and he learned some of mine. I can transform into him at will, but sometimes he takes control of my body. It hurts like hell when he does." I fix my tunic to the way it was before.

"That must have been one nasty ordeal."

"You'd have to live it to understand how nasty." I say as I turn and walk toward the housing structure. Blaziken, Tyranitar and Mewtwo are close behind. "By the way, how many did the demon kill?"

"Just one."

"One. Strange, he usually is able to eat more before I regain control."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I hear Vyse say. I stop.

"You want something, kid?"

"Do you really think that you're going to get away with all that you've done?"

"Actually, I was about to explore this world so I know where the hell I am and try and find a way back home." I turn around, and I see that he has those cutlass-style weapons out again. I switch my sakabato out for my assassin katana and hidden kodachi. "Are you trying to challenge me to a fight or something?"

"Yeah, that's the basic idea..."

"Very well" I get into one of the stances of Nakara Ninjutsu that I learned from my mother.

:Mer, Fina kh'Aika oendei khonet oteru m'neorei deseu:

"Aika be on guard! He'll go after us first!" I hear Fina say."

/Yes that's true, and next time we fight these guys, I'll thank you not to share what I'm about to do. Fina can understand Magik/

:Sorry.:

"Relax. all it means is it makes my job a bit tougher." I reach into the satchel and discretely pull out a blue capsule. "Let's see...who's first?" I say to be able to put the pill into my mouth without suspicion, being careful not to swallow it, as it contains a powerful sleeping potion. I choose Aika as my target, arcs are exceedingly dangerous, and I didn't want to have to deal with it. I run toward her, preparing to deliver the technique Kiss of Slumber that I learned in my first year on the force. Usually, this technique is used to bring in suspects for questioning, but I have a more pressing matter. She tries to hit me over the head with the lolllipop, but I block it before she can hit me, grab the back of her head, and kiss her. I spit the pill into her mouth, and reach for another pill. I get away from her and spit to get the taste off of my lips. "Good night." I say as she falls to the ground asleep and I put the second pill in my mouth. I then make a rush for Fina, who can't move. I go to deliver the payload, but as soon as I get into position, I feel a surge of power, mixed with a bit of pleasure. I realize that for some reason, I can't use the Kiss of Slumber on her. I spit the pill onto the ground, where it breaks, releasing blue fumes. "What...the...fuck?" I say with a laboured breath. I jump back to my group, who are now in their own fighting postures. "Apparently I can't deliver the Kiss of Slumber to you. No matter, I'll fight your party as is. You guys ready to show them what you've got?" I get back into the fighting stance of the Nakana style again, and prepare to go against my beliefs.

--------------------------Third person (past tense) again-------------------------------------------

Aika was asleep. Vyse, Fina, and Ichylmis were about to be in for the fight of their lives.

"What did you do to Aika?" Ichylmis asked.

"I put her to sleep. she'll wake up in about eight hours and be unable to lie for another eight." Mykil replied. A sinister smile came across his face. "So, are any of you going to attack?" Vyse and Fina just stood there, sizing up their opponents. "Or are you perhaps waiting for me?" With that, Mykil charged right for Vyse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramirez: Damn You! You told me that you wouldn't have any cliffhanger endings!

TheGriot: Well, I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter so...here we are at a cliffhanger.

Mykil: Ramirez, what are you complaining about? YOU already know what happened!

Ramirez: True, but still, I HATE ENDINGS WHERE I'M ANTICIPATING ACTION FOR A MONTH!

Mykil: Could you say that a little louder? I don't think they heard you in YAFUTOMA!

Fina: Calm down, you're both acting like children.

TheGriot: Well, Don't forget to read and review. See you next month, Hopefully.


	3. The Battle Ensues

Infinite Possibilities

TheGriot: As much as we hated to do it...

Mykil: We had to cut my history short...

Fina: Because we didn't want to risk an overload...

Vyse: At least it wasn't important to the story...

Aika: It was just how the wars started...

Ramirez: It's not like Soltis being raised again, right?

Everyone:...

Piastol: Never use that analogy again.

TheGriot: Somebody do the translations... You guys get on stage, the stunt doubles are getting bored.

Mewtwo: Hold on you hired stunt doubles?

Mykil: Like hell he did! I told him that we can hold our own against each other.

TheGriot: Well...I couldn't take that chance...

Mykil: Nice gesture, we'll just send them home

Ramirez: How are we going to do that?

Mykil: Easy. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu...

Distsant voices: It's him! RUN! (door slams.)

Mykil: That was easy. Come on, let's get this over with. Hey, we forgot to explain my magic abilities!

TheGriot: No, that happened when you launched Light Beam, remember?

Mykil: Oh, right. Keep forgetting it's a spell.

Translations:

"normal talk"

;thought;

:thought speak:

/Silvite-thoughts in Daemonik-;

Transliterations will be used in some cases, and will always be written the way it sounds, with "kh" being a "hard ch" sound.

TheGriot: Remember, none of this will make any sense unless you've played Skies of Arcadia: Legends, nearly Pokemon game since Gold and Silver, and any of the Bloody Roar games. The only thing the author (me) owns is Mykil and where he's from. Everything else, you can find on my first two chapters, or online if I fucked up again. Shishi-oh Makoto and Udo Jinei are owned by Shoen Jump and Nobuhiro Watsuki

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter III: The Batle Ensues

Aika was asleep. Vyse, Fina, and Ichylmis were about to be in for the fight of their lives.

"What did you do to Aika?" Ichylmis asked.

"I put her to sleep. she'll wake up in about eight hours and be unable to lie for another eight." Mykil replied. A sinister smile came across his face. "So, are any of you going to attack?" Vyse and Fina just stood there, sizing up their opponents. "Or are you perhaps waiting for me?" With that, Mykil charged right for Vyse. The problem for Vyse, though, was that no one could see him. Or at least, anyone that would warn him. Mykil gave him a kick that sent him flying through the barrier behind him and went right into the rock face behind it.

"What the hell?" he said as Mykil jumped back to where he started. Tyranitar had started a sandstorm as soon as Mykil had landed. She then jumped up and created an Earthquake. 

"AAAHHH!" everyone said in unison, even her allies, because they were hit by it as well. Mewtwo launched another Shadow Ball right at Vyse. Blaziken focused her energy and raised the Ki pool.

"Don't use Earthquake again!" Mykil yelled. Vyse tried to attack Mykil, who just pushed the oversized sword away and delivered a knife hand to the right side of Vyse's neck.

"Moons, give me strength!" Fina was casting a spell, though Mykil and the others didn't know it at the time. "Electrulen!" A large orb of electrical energy formed in front of her and shot out towards Mykil, who had moved closer to Ichylmis when Mewtwo attacked.

"Ugh..." Mykil said. The spell barely did anything to him, except catch him off guard. Ichylmis focused inward. The sandstorm then ripped at everyone except Tyranitar.

"Mewtwo, use this on Blaziken!" Mykil said as he tossed a Full Restore to him. Mykil then backed up behind his allies.

:Understood. This could get interesting.: Mewtwo said. he then faced Blaziken. :Here goes nothing: He said raising his arm. The Full Restore restored Blaziken's health, which had almost been destroyed by the Earthquake and Sandstorm.

Mykil the got into a standing meditation position and focused inward. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he said as bright white lights surrounded him and quickly dissipated. Blaziken and Tyranitar also focused inward.

"How are they so fast?" Vyse said as a slash he tried to deliver to Mewtwo missed. Fina tried to have Cupil suck up Blaziken, but again missed.

"This should do it..." Ichylmis said raising a Sacrulen crystal over his head. Almost immediately Vyse's health was restored. The sandstorm ripped at everyone again.

Mykil was still focusing inward. Mewtwo used Metronome, his tail moved back and forth, just like a metronome. It started to turn blue. :Moons, give me strength: He said when it stopped. :Eturnum: Ten small spikes formed over Fina's head, along with a lone larger one. They all came down on her, knocking her unconscious. :WOAH! What the fuck did I just do: He said when he saw his handiwork. Tyranitar launched a Hyper Beam at Ichylmis, but missed. Blaziken used Flamethrower, and breathed fire on Vyse, doing a lot more damage than the sandstorm could do in 50 turns.

"Here goes," Vyse said, using an Aura of Valor. The whole party felt their spirit go up.

"Finally back to full power," Mykil said, waking up, "Let's show them just what I can do." The sandstorm whipped at everyone again. "ARRGGH! This sandstorm is getting on my nerves." Mykil threw his Superball at the center of the arena. "Kyogre, let's do some good!" As soon as the ball landed, it opened up and out came a 15' long from head to tail, 10; wide from fin to fin, 6' high if you included the dorsal fins on each side, 4' if you didn't, blue fish that started to float in midair by moving its fins, which had strange red markings on them,. As soon as it appeared, the sandstorm stopped as a rainstorm started and the ball returned to its owner. Blaziken used Fire Blast and shot a large fireball right at Vyse, but missed. Mewtwo focused his energy inwards, and Tyranitar had to rest for a turn. Vyse used a Riselem Crystal on Fina, who woke up.

"Moons, give me strength!" Ichylmis said, facing Aika. "Curia!" Aika immediately woke up, Much to Mykil's surprise.

"Oh well..." he said. "It doesn't matter. You can't harm us!" He started glowing gold, and beat his chest once. "WE'RE INVINCIBLE! JUST TRY TO BEAT US! HAHA!" Blaziken, Mewtwo and Tyranitar began to glow gold as well. Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Ichylmis were stunned. They could feel their enemies spirits rise extremely quickly. Black clouds quickly surrounded them.

"Moons, give me strength," Vyse chanted, "Incremus!" The black clouds surrounding him began to swirl and absorbed the spell. "What the hell?"

"Moons," Fina began praying to the moons, "give us your blessings." Light from the moons came down, but was blocked by the dark clouds. "Lunar Blessing won't work?"

"Moons, give me strength. Quika!" said Ichylmis. Again, the black clouds began to swirl. "It would appear that for whatever reason, beneficial effects are being blocked." Aika, who's eyes revealed what her posture would not, threw her Swirlmerang at Mykil, who caught it with ease.

"Foolish girl." Mykil snapped the lollipop in two. ;Time for me to have some fun,; he thought, and then rushed Aika. Aika tried to block, but he literally ran right through her. She started to fall backward. Mykil caught her with his left hand and put his right, which started glowing red, on her abdomen. "Ki Drain," he said as he lifted his right hand. Blue blips of light jumped from Aika to Mykil's hand. When no more would come out, he dropped her. He felt his Ki pool rise from the attack. Vyse and Co. felt theirs fall. As it did, so did their morale.

Mewtwo just laughed in his nefarious way and said:How are you liking Mykil's Depression Taunt? Untill you figure out how, you won't be able to raise stats or health: He then spun around and said:Come on.: Morale rose again. Tyranitar roared and beat her chest. A third taunt to raise party morale. Blaziken kicked the air several times, raising Morale to its peak. Kyogre focused inwardly raising the Ki pool to it's peak.

"Damn... I guess all we can do is attack." Aika said dejectedly. A smile came across Fina's face.

"Maybe not, I have an idea," she told the group. "Moons, purify our souls." At this, the clouds that had kept them from casting stat spells dissipated.

"That did it! Thanks, Fina." Vyse said. Fina just blushed at this. "Moons, Give me strength. Incremus!" Vyse cast. The team was surrounded by Red Moon energy, raising their attack and defence abilities, and effectively their morale. Aika then cast Quika to raise speed and Ichylmis focused inward to raise the spirit pool.

Suddenly, the groups were no longer on Crescent Island. they were in what looked like and arena. The stands were filled with cheering fans.

"What's with the big screen up there?" Aika was pointing up to a black screen. When Vyse looked up, the screen showed a bird's eye view of the arena. The two teams were on opposite sides of a rectangle split in the middle by a line. On the line, a giant red and white circle was painted. on either side, two smaller boxes were situated. The screen then showed their opponent's team on the opposite side of the rectangle.

"Where the hell are we?" said Vyse.

"Let's finish this." Vyse and company looked at their opponents. Mykil had his sword raised above his head, the blade on the convex side facing them.

"Now what?" Vyse and Aika said in unison.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu..."

"That mother fu...!" Fina started to exclaim, but she was cut off by and intercom.

"Could it be, folks? Could Mykil and company be unleashing their fabled team blast?" Came the voice from the intercom.

"DORYUSEN!" Mykil sliced down and a hail of rocks came from the ground and hurled themselves toward Vyse.

:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH: Mewtwo cried as he released a huge Psy Pulse toward the team.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Tyranitar screamed as it created a Rockslide. Blaziken said nothing, but launched a flurry of Fire Blasts.

"KYYYYOOOOOOGRE!" Kyogre released it's devatating Water Spout attack on the team.

"YES! This is definitely the Team Blast! Will Vyse's team be able to stand after that?"

All of the attacks hit at the exact same time, nearly wiping everyone out of the fight.

Mykil fancily sheathed his sword while Mewtwo spun in the air, Blaziken kicked the air and Tyranitar banged her chest. Kyogre just floated in the air in the center of the group line.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

:I told you, I'm indestructable.:

They appeard back on Crescent Island, Vyse & Co. badly bruised and bloodied. Mykil's team seemed oddly refreshed.

"Can't...give...up..." Vyse said as he fell to the ground unconscisus.

"OGRE!" Kyogre froze the air leading from it to Aika, who instantly became encased in a block of ice.

"A bit early to use Sheer Cold, but at least it lessens the ranks." Mykil commented. Aika then started to float up. "Ooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay...The physics on this planet are FUCKED...UP." he said as he watched her float higher and higher.

:Tell me about it...You want me to try and bring her down:

"Yeah, you might as well." Mewtwo raised his arm to form a straight lin between him and the Aikacicle. His eyes, and Aika, turnd blue. As he lowered his arm, she came back down to the ground. "Blaziken, do you mind thawing her?" Blaziken shot embers at the block of ice, which melted, leaving Aika soaking wet.

"It's...so..cold..." she said as she fainted, falling in a heap in front of Blaziken.

"It's your turn, Ichylmis," Mykil said, "HEYA!" Mykil charged him and unleashed attack after attack after attack before kicking him into the air. Mykil then followed his prey and continued his assault for another minute before kicking him to the ground. "MYKIL COMET!" he screamed. punching down toward the island with so much force that he started falling twice as fast as Ichylmis was. The punch landed on the chemist's back about halfway to the ground, at which point the pair became a fireball. They landed with so much force that Fina was hit by the resulting explosion. Mykil was still standing afterwards, but Ichylmis was out cold.

"Moons," Fina said weakly, "bathe us in your lights." The silver moon began to glow. Vyse, Aika, and Ichylmis woke up, and the entire party's health returned. "Do you really think you can win?" She asked.

"I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." Mykil said in reply. The sky began to turn dark as Mykil turned to Vyse. "It is time to die." he charged Vyse and attacked him in much the same manner as he did Ichylmis, but this time when he launched him up, he became the demon. He jumped up after Vyse with all blades extened. and launched a flurry of cuts and kicked Vyse down while he stayed up in the air. "Komae daemon", it said, and it kicked down, extending the ankle blade towards Vyse. It landed so that the blade went right through Vyse's spinal cord, effectively paralyzing him. Kyogre used Sheer Cold on Aika again, who Blaziken swiftly thawed out.

:Now, you will die.: Mewtwo was readying another Psy Pulse. When it was done, the sentinel launched it at Vyse. :Take THIS: A purple energy wave came from Mewtwo and made it's way for Vyse, growing larger every inch it advanced. It finished Vyse and severely injured Ichylmis. Fina was off to the side fighting off the demon that was literally after her heart. Tyranitar finished off Ichylmis with another Hyper Beam. The demon tried to stab Fina in the stomach, but Cupil prevented it. The demon started to change back into Mykil. Fina tried to use this chance to run, but Kyogre prevented that with a Thunder attack, which struck her rather hard.

"I told you, we can't lose." Mykil said as he finished changing. Fina was healing herself at this point. "Now I end this!" He reached for Fina's throat, but Cupil blocked the attack. "What the..." He kicked for her head, but Cupil blocked that, too. This chain of Mykil attaking with his mother's Ninjutsu style and Cupil blocking each attack went on for about three minutes, at which point Mykil jumped back to his partners. "What the hell is that thing? It's not a Pokemon, and it seems to be able to change its shape."

:All I can tell you that it seems to be trying to protect that girl...:

"I **know**, Mewtwo. I just can't...That's IT!" Mykil used his left hand to ready both his swords for attack. He drew his katana out to bear with his right hand. "Now you die!" Mykil charged Fina and tried to stab her, but Cupil blocked again. "Got you!" Fina was confused, until Mykil drew his kodachi and sliced so fast it looked as if his left arm had been at her left all the time. A silver liquid covered Fina's face and Mykil's kodachi, which he cleaned before putting both it and the katana back into their sheaths. Cupil was floating around next to them, reeling from the injury. He began to take on a human form. Fina looked on in amazement, while Mykil held the "death glare" that even the origional Hitokiri Battousai himself would envy. When Cupil finished transforming, he looked almost exactly like Mykil did, except completely silver and no swords. Mykil swiftly went for its neck and twisted it's head until it faced its back. Cupil melted right there into a silver puddle. A silver jewel no bigger than a pearl lay in the center of it. Mykil just turned and walked away.

"Cupil..." Fina said crouching down in sadness, having just lost her last childhood friend.

"This fight is over."

:What about her:

"She wasn't the one we had to worry about"

:So you're just going to leave her here:

"Yep. That's the plan."

:When did you get so heartless:

"..." Fina was sitting there in shock. ;Cupil's dead, and he's leaving me here to die with my friends. I wouldn't care so much if it wasn't for one thing...; She clenched her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs. Mykil turned around at this sudden outburst and saw a crying Fina, covered in Cupil's silvery blood, standing in a makeshift fighting stance. "Now...you HAVE me to worry about!"

"Hmph. It appears you may be worth my time. Let's go." Mykil got into a stance from one of his grappling arts.

Fina ran at him in a blind rage. She tried to punch him, but he dodged it with ease.

"It would appear that you have a warrior's heart beating strong within you," Mykil said. Fina just tried to hit him with a backfist, which he caught. He then threw her over his head behind him. "Allow me to teach you how to use it," he said as he kicked her as she fell. He faced her and resumed his stance.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" Fina ran at him and tried for an uppercut.

"Lesson one: NEVER attack in rage," he said as he caught the punch and pushed her away after twisting her arm a bit, "you'll just get yourself killed."

"DAMN YOU!" Fina was even more pissed off. she tried to kick him, But he just pushed it aside and kicked her through the wall of the crew's quarters.

"Lesson two: Every attack must generate its power from the lower abdomen and hip."

Blaziken, Kyogre, Mewtwo, and Tyranitar were watching from the sidelines. Blaziken tried to run to help Fina but Mewtwo held her down.

:We should wait and see how this plays out.: Blaziken pushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!"

:Yes, I find it hard to watch as well. Yes I want to stop them. Yes I think Mykil has lost it. No, I don't think he'll kill her.:

"Zi?"

:I'm not sure if he knows it or not yet, but there is something within him that will keep him from doing so. It is also what kept him from killing the others. Well...not including that Cupil thing. It may take him a while to find it, but he will.: Blaziken took comfort in this, because she understood exactly what Mewtwo was talking about. She smiled for the first time in years as she let his words sink in.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Fina screamed from the balcony of the housing area, soaking wet from landing in the pond from one of Mykils counterattacks. She was looking at the top of the flagpole, where Mykil was standing, perfectly balanced in the light of the Red Moon, the Twilight Glow surrouning it.

"That wouldn't do either of us any good, now would it?" He jumped from his perch and landed on the railing in front of Fina. "Besides, how do you expect to get better if you don't fight skilled opponents?" Fina tried to trip him, but he had already moved.

"Afterimage again? Damn him."

"Lesson three," came a voice from above, "always keep your eye on your opponent." Mykil had jumped up onto the roof. Fina moved under the canopy the roof formed so that she had a better chance of seeing him without him seeing her. Mykil jumped down from the roof and landed on top of the rotating Cupil that made up the top of the fountain. Fina saw this as her chance. She took out a throwing knife that she had caught when fighting Piastol.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as she threw the knife. Mykil just stood there as the knife just flew above his head. "Damn him. he was supposed to jump up and into the knife..."

"Oh, come on. If I can see the path of a bullet, wouldn't it be obvious that I could see the flight path of a knife?" Mykil's eyes no longer had that stare in them. Now they held more emotion than even he cared to admit. He walked toward her, and she tried to kick him in the head. He caught it a centimeter away. The wind started to blow from behind Mykil, towards Fina. "Shameful..." He said before flipping her on her back by pushing her leg up and towards her. "Lesson four: The body is the house of the soul. You must respect it in kind. In other words..." he said as he walked over to her head and knelt down, "a little modesty will go a LONG way, my girl."

"Why, you little..." Fina managed to say. She wanted to punch him, but she barely had the energy to lift her head.

"Calm down. What you need is rest."

"All I want is to help my friends, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to..."

"They're not dead if that's what you're worried about. I checked while you were sitting there in a stupor." Mykil held out his hand. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have the energy to fight back, and that's enough for me. If you want my help, let me help you. If you don't want it, just tell me, and we'll be off this island in a minute. Untill you decide, I won't let anything happen to you or your friends."

Fina had to think about this proposition for a while. ;Damn it. I want him off this island as soon as possible, but I'm worried about Vyse and the others. It may take me a while to regain the energy to move again, and who knows what would happen in that time? Also, if I tell him to leave, he will most likely take the Delphinus II, leaving us no means of supporting ourselves...Damn, I hate these kinds of decisions.;

:If you can't make up your mind, we can just leave. No help. No ship. No food. No...:

"Mewtwo, shut up. You know we can leave at anytime we want." Mykil looked at his longtime friend and training partner.

:Well it seems to me that she doesn't want our help. So why don't we just leave: Mewtwo had his arms crossed. It was clear that Mewtwo didn't want to be anywhere near where he was now.

"Well, I can't leave a woman defenseless, and I'd still..."

"Would both of you stop arguing? I'd rather have your help then risk the lives of my friends," Fina said as she grabbed Mykil's arm. A smile came across Mykil's face. One of the few times he felt happy was when he helped someone.

"O.K., let's get you back on your feet." Mykil helped Fina up. ;She may feel weak, but her feelings for the others are keeping her going.; He decided to keep ths thought to himself. He didn't want to have Fina in a laughing fit. He wasn't exactly an emotional person. The training in the Force and the search for the assassin and who hired them had made sure of that. He put her arm around his neck to help her steady herself. "Do you have any more of those healing crystals? I don't want anyone going crazy on us right now from the medications of my planet."

"This Riselem Box should do the trick..." Fina said holding a silver box with several cracks out.

"You're sure? It looks...fragile."

"Yes. If it doesn't last for all three, I still have several crystals left."

"I'll trust your judgement, then." Mykil opened the box next to Vyse. Silver light shone from the box and surrounded Vyse.

"Oh, man...my back is killing me. What happened?" Vyse apparantly didn't remember being stabbed, but why would he? The light had also healed all wounds he recieved.

They went to Aika next. Mykil opened the box again and the same silver light shone from the box and enveloped Aika.

"M-m-m-m-man that was c-c-c-c-cold! Achoo!" She said after waking up. Vyse went over to help her to her feet. Mykil stole a glance them before moving on.

"Heh. Looks like there's hope for them..." Mykil said under his breath. "Lets hope that this works. I think I may need this moron's help." He and Fina walked over to Ichylmis, box in hand. When Mykil opened it, the light shone, and immediately receeded back into the box from whence it came. Mykil waited for a while. "This thing isn't going to work," he finally said, and tried to close the box, which turned to dust when he touched it. "Woah. Um...Fina? We have a problem. The box just turned to dust..."

"Zzzz..."

"Fina?"

"Zzzz..."

"Great. This is just fan-fucking-tastic. This guy's out cold, I have no Riselem crystals or whatever the hell they're called, Fina's asleep, and those two lovebirds are staring at me as if I were Shishi-oh Makoto or Udo Jinei." Mykil stood up. "What the hell do you two want? You want to start another fight or something?" At this point, the fire was back in his eyes, when he turned to face them, the wind seemed to blow directly from his body. The wind was blowing towards Vyse and Aika, but Mykil's hair whipped around behind him as if a strong gust was pushing it. He walked over to Vyse and Aika, who were frozen in fear, not for themselves, but for their friends. Mykil stopped in front of Vyse, who instinctively reached for his weapons. Mykil just slung Fina over his shoulder and proceeded on his path. When he got to the lake, he paused and said, "I like your style, kid. Try not to break too many hearts," and walked up to where the flagpole is. "Everyone, you did good, time to rest." Mykil pulled out the Superball, and a red beam came out of it and shot towards the quartet of stunned monsters that had just watched the strangest events they'd even heard of take place right in front of their eyes. Hell, they played a part in them. And they all knew that nobody would believe them. They just accepted these events and allowed the light to transport them back inside the Superball.

;What the hell is going on? First this guy tries to kill us, and then he helps revive us. Who is he?; Vyse thought. "And what did he mean 'Try not to break too many hearts'?" He looked at Aika, hoping that she might have an answer.

"We should worry more about Fina right now more than we should worry about broken hearts," she said, "She is alive right?"

"Yeah, just badly bruised..."

"And asleep..."

"Zzzz..." They took Fina into her room and laid her down on her bed. It was as they walked out that they noticed the silver puddle that was Cupil.

"If this is Cupil, Fina's going to be upset when she wakes up." Vyse said.

"It is, she knows, and she was," came a voice from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Mykil leaning against the fence by the lake, looking over the lookout coast. "At first, she just sat there in a stupor. But as I started leaving she went nuts. I...I haven't seen someone with a warrior's heart that beats that strong, even in my strongest opponents. If she were trained by the right person, I don't think anyone could defeat her..."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing, it's just that...there is something in Fina that I'm not sure even she recognizes. Now would you hurry up and heal Ichylmis? I really don't want to use those medicines I did earlier. I don't want him going nuts again."

"Why don't you do it?"

"The damn Riselem Box broke, that's why."

"Then why don't you use..."

"Do you really want him going crazy again?

"It was funny when hew was hugging that thing's tail..."

"I certainly didnt think it was. Now would use a Riselem Crystal or whatever it's called on him already?"

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because he isn't dead. I don't like seeing those that don't have to die, die."

"Then why did you..."

"Just shut up and heal the son of a bitch before I put you out of your misery." That shut Vyse up ;Finally, he shut's up. He's as annoying as Nindar. At least she doesn't keep trying to get out of doing something.; Vyse cast Riselem on Ichylmis. A light shone down on him from the Silver Moon, reviving him.

"Man, my head. What happened?" Ichylmis said upon waking up. "Oh, right. That crazy guy with those mosters..."

"Oh, shut up," Mykil said. He was walking toward Fina's room, holding a katana with a note tied to it. He leaned it on the door to Fina's room. "If any of you touch this sword, I'll come back and kill you. It is meant only for Fina." With that, Mykil jumped to the fountain. "Rayquaza, take me off this god-forsaken island and let's explore this planet," he said raising his Superball. A light once again shone from it. This time, a green sky serpent about 25' in length with arms about 6' long, several sets of four fins and yellow lines all over it's body came out and flew around the island twice before landing, at which point Mykil jumped on its back. "I hope we meet again. Farewell," he said as he flew off.

"That...was weird."Aika said as the green serpent left.

"Yeah, I know." Vyse replied.

"Let's just go to bed and try to forget that this ever happened." Ichylmis added.

"Yeah, hopefully this is just a strange dream." With that, the trio said their goodnights and went to their separate quarters, each hoping that this was all just some weird dream, and each knowing that it really wasn't.

Somewhere over Ixa'taka, Mykil and Rayquaza were flying over the lush forests. The conversation will be translated just for convenience.

"Wow, I haven't seen such thick forest since I visited the Sea of Trees. The Lands of the Green Moon are amazing. Do you think its possible that the moons really do have mystic powers?" Mykil said.

"Yes, based on what you told me about that fight, and our observations of the lands under the Red and Green Moons, I would say that it is quite plausible. Not to mention that the lands of the Yellow Moon appear to be covered in storm clouds, yet not a drop of rain seems to fall from them."

"I admit that is a bit strange, and that seems to be the only explanation, logical or not."

"Should we land here?"

"No, we still have much of the lands to explore. I want to find out as much as I can about this world so we can have a better chance of getting home."

"By far, the strangest place we've been to is the Land under the Silver Moon. All of that empty space. It's as if...as if the Lands that used to be there sunk beneath, like Atlantis did during the fight between Groudon and Kyogre."

"Do you think that Groudon could raise that land that disappeared?"

"Do you really want to risk it?"

"Not at all. Where to next?"

"How about the Lands of the Blue Moon?"

"Sure, if we go to the Lands of the Purple Moon afterwards. If I'm right, that will be an... interesting place to be."

"Alright. To the Lands of the Blue Moon we go!" It took them about fifteen minutes to get there, but for them, it was worth it. "Wow! I don't get it, where is the water coming from? It keeps falling under the clouds in what can only be an endless fall, but there seems to be and enless supply..."

"I know, It's like this under the Green and Silver Moons, but not to this extent...do you think that it could be the power of the Blue Moon?"

"Possibly, I wouldn't put it past this planet. I still don't get how these landmasses float..."

"I don't get it either. This planet has some very powerful magical energies from it. I can probably cast spells that are much stronger than I could on Earth."

"Do you think Kyogre would like it here?"

"Maybe, but if he saw that fall, he'd freak."

"Yeah, he never did like heights."

"That wall reminds me of a giant wall wall I saw in a hisory book." Mykil pointed to the Guardian Wall that surrounded Yafutoma.

"You mean the The Great Wall?"

"Yeah that's it...How'd you know about it?"

"I actually was able to see it while China, and the Great Wall, still existed.

"Wow, I knew you guys were older than you look, but that old? Time has been very good to you."

"Yeah I know. Hey that giant blue mountain looks like Mt. Pyro."

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah." As they scaled Mt. Kazai, they saw the remains of the Blue Gigas.

"What was that? It looked like a bird, but has this artificial feel to it."

"Who knows? I just don't want to find out from it." When they reached the top, they circled the mountain peak a few times to admire it. "Kyogre would definitely like this. It looks like the water reaches to the very bottom of the mountain."

"Yeah. Maybe...We need to get out of here. The locals are starting to congregate." Mykil had felt the presence of a large group of people below them.

"Alright, lets go. I don't want to be caught any more than you do."

It was getting to be sunrise on Cresent Island, and Fina had just woken up.

"Man what a strange dream. Such weird creatures, and Cupil was killed with ease... Lucky that can't really happen. Mykil Himura and the Hiten Mitsurugi style, what nonsense." She had to laugh at herself. She had had some abnormal dreams before, but this had to take the cake. "Cupil." She called her pet morph, but he didn't come. "Cupil? Cupil, where are you? stop playing around!" She opened the door. 'Clang!' The sword that Mykil left nearly landed on her foot. "What the...?" Fina picked it up and took the note off. It was written in Magik, but as she knew it as Silvite she could still read it.

_Fina,_ it began:

_I'm sorry about killing your pet, and I'm sorry that I can't say this to your face, but I have to leave to find out what I can about this world. I must find a way to get back home, and the best way for me to do that is to explore as much as I can. I leave you this sword that I myself trained with when I was learning the Hiten Mitsurugi style. The blade is sharp, so be careful. The convex side should always face the opponent. With the heart you have beating inside of you, you should have no problems using it. I don't know if I will return or even if I'll see you guys again, but if I do, I promise to teach you at least how to fight unarmed. I hope fate causes our paths to cross again._

_May the winds always blow in your favor,_

_Mykil Himura, Hitokiri Battousai XXIX_

"Oh, Moons why?" she said as she read. She ran to where she saw Cupil fall in her dream, and saw the silver pool, with the Silver Moonstone in the center of it, exactly as it had been. "Cupil...no." She started to cry. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. Her best friend had been killed, and the murderer had just left her a sword and a note. He didn't even offer any condolences. Sadness quickly overtook her entire being. Her entire world collasped around her. She wanted to take that sword and slice her wrists, but she couldn't bring herself to touch the sword used by the person who killed Cupil for that purpose. She could only think of killing Mykil as she picked up the sword. "I'll kill that bastard with his own sword!" She removed the sword from its sheath. It felt, natural, to her. That was the only way to put it. She was holding it almost exactly as Mykil had. When she swung it, it seemed to cut the very air it moved through. She started swinging it to practice for the fight she was planning to either kill Mykil in, or die herself.

"That Land was amazing. All that ice just floating there, Rayquaza." Mykil said as he and Rayquaza flew towards Valua

"I don't get it how it floats. It seems to defy the laws of gravity."

"You mean like the rest of this planet?"

"Yeah."

"Let's try not to think about it. It makes it a bit easier to cope. Let's get moving."

"That strange black storm is a bit creepy. It's as if an evil presence lives inside it."

"I know. I personally want to stay as far away from it as possible."

"Anyway, that Aroura was amazing. I had never seen such beauty."

"I know, it...AQUOS, EARTOS AND GAIA!"

"What's wrong?" Rayquaza asked, having been more focused on the conversation than the terrible sight in front of them. "Dear Gaia..." They had just stumbled on the wreckage of old Vaula.

"It looks like they detonated an H-bomb here, but there are no shadows burned on the ground...What could have caused this? All this bloodshed? The streets are still red, yet this looks at least six years old..."

"I...I don't know. This looks worse than the Time of Endless War that led you humans into your current era."

"My God, I didn't think that it was possible. I heard that the only reason that Onten Island is populated was becaue Pokemon somehow brought back the lives of those who were only civilian casualties and didn't fight in the wars."

"The Tears of Pokemon legend...Yes, that would be right. But this," Rayquaza pointed to the corpse of a child, very badly burned, that hadn't started decomposing, "I'm not sure that our tears could bring this little child back."

"He...he barely looks like he's six...this is terrible. Who could have done this? Who could be so heartless?"

"This is...this is worse than the Isle of Broken Dreams..."

"Isle of Broken Dreams?"

"Yes. The isle is a wasteland. nothing but dead bodies all around, except in this one area in the center. There is a piece of parchment encased in glass, and right next to it is several more in another case. The single piece of paper is extremely hard to read, but it starts with the words: 'We the people, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, ensure domestic tranquility...past that it is illegible."

"Dear gods, there was a civil time before the Great Wars?"

"Apparantly...I...I can't stay here. We have to leave."

"Alright...let's go to Crescent Island. We may be able to get some answers there. I also have a promise to keep." They took one last look, and Mykil said a prayer for the dead as they left for Crescent Island, both of them crying for the innocent lives lost in whatever catycalysm happened under the Yellow Moon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mykil: Finally, an emotional ending that isn't a lead-on.

Piastol: Did you see New Valua, or just the Old City?

Mykil: Just the Old City. The...the ruins and corpses are just too much.

Vyse: You? A Manslayer? Get upset by death?

Mykil: I'm not the only one.

TheGriot: Phew, that was a LONG one. Let's hope it fits.

Ramirez: Is it just me, or are these coming out a lot faster than we had origionally planned?

TheGriot: It's not just you. These aren't taking as long as we first thought.

Ramirez: That means I'll show up in...

TheGriot: Don't forget to read and review.


	4. Fina's History Lesson

Infinite Possibilities

TheGriot: This one should be a bit shorter than the previous ones, as it's just Fina telling Mykil about the atrocities that Valua faced.

Translations:

"normal talk"

;thought;

:thought speak:

/Silvite-thoughts in Daemonik-;

Transliterations will be used in some cases, and will always be written the way it sounds, with "kh" being a "hard ch" sound.

TheGriot: Remember, none of this will make any sense unless you've played Skies of Arcadia: Legends, nearly Pokemon game since Gold and Silver, and any of the Bloody Roar games. The only thing the author (me) owns is Mykil and where he's from. Everything else, you can find on my first two chapters, or online if I fucked up again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter IV: The History Lesson

Fina was breathing heavily. "That sword...is definitely...a bit...unbalanced. How could anyone...wield it with such ease?" Her hands were starting to bleed from the scratching the handle caused when she swung it. "Maybe I'm not using it right." She put her hands together and relaxed her grip a bit. She heard a loud roar from behind her. She turned around, and was suprised to see Mykil riding a rather large sky serpent coming in fast. She sheathed her sword. ;No need to let him know that I've been preparing to kill him yet,; she thought. She went over to greet them, and was surprised to find that they had both been weeping. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked them, trying to feign sympathy for them.

"Fina...I...I have to know...What happened to the Land of the Yellow Moon? What caused so much destruction and death? What killed so many children? Even old battlefields on my home planet don't have that much death and destruction." There was something about him that put Fina at ease. She had expected that he'd try to kill her. She didn't expect to hear him ask about the planet's history. She definitely didn't expect to see him crying over any amount of corpses.

"I never thought I'd have to tell anyone that story so soon..." she said. "Six years ago, we were on a quest to find six jewles of extreme power to keep the people of Valua, the Lands of the Yellow Moon, from using them to take over the world. We had collected five of them when a man by the name of Galcian defected and took control of the Valuan Armada. His Vice Captain, Ramirez..."

"Ramirez, Vyse mentioned him. He thought I was him. Who is Ramirez?"

"Yes, I grew up with him. He was the best swordsman we had in the Great Silver Shrine, where I was born and raised. I, I looked up to him. He was a very nice person to know back then. He started this quest before me. Eventually, he defected to Valua. I'm not sure why, but at that time, he had become a mean, coldhearted soul. Anyway, Ramirez came to this island and stole the five we had. We tried to stop him and Galcian from getting the sixth, but we failed. Using those six crystals, they raised the lost continent of Soltis from the Deep Sky under the Silver Moon. They also used them to awaken the Silver Gigas, Zelos."

"Gigas? Was there a Gigas of the Blue Moon? Shaped like a giant blue bird?"

"Yes, it was called Blueheim. The Gigas were living weapons of mass destruction that could only be controlled by using the jewles called Moon Crystals. Each Civilization had one."

"So that thing was a weapon...How did they use Zelos?"

"They used Zelos to unleash the Rains of Destruction from the Yellow Moon. The sky rained Moonstones, which destroyed almost all life in Valua."

"There were survivors? We have to find them!"

"I take it you only saw the destruction and not the new city where the survivors now live. To continue, we then fought against them both. Galcian fell easily, but Ramirez...I don't know what the others think, but I thought that the three fights we fought against him at that time were the hardest we had. Maybe it's because I had a hand at killing my own brother, or maybe it's because it really was the hardest fight, but for me, it felt impossible to do. When we finally killed him, Soltis sank back under the clouds, and the world was once again at peace."

"..." Mykil had a look of mourning on his face, and Fina couldn't tell whether he was faking it or not.

"Are you alright?" she was not exactly concerned, but she felt that decption was the best course of acton at this point. Mykil wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, that just...that just reminded me of The Cleansing, that's all." Mykil noticed that her hands were bleeding. "I think I should be the one who asks that question. Your hands are all red."

"Um..." She felt she was caught. she walked over to where she dropped the sword that Mykil had left her. "I won't lie to you, I was practicing with that sword you left me. I was preparing..." She faced him and drew the sword and held it in her right hand, pointing it at him. "I was preparing to fight and kill you." When she said this, the serpant that had been listening next to Mykil got in between the two.

"Rayquaza, stand down. If she wants to, let her try to end my life." Rayquaza let out a loud roar. "Relax. I won't make it that easy. I won't fight back unless it becomes necessary". Rayquaza reluctantly flew up and landed on the roof of the Quarters. "If you want, I'll remove my swords." As he said that, he took both his katana and kodachi and put them back in his pack. Fina ran right for him, but he didn't move. She sliced down, onto Mykil's right shoulder, but he still did not move. The sword just stopped as soon as it touched his shoulder. "You're holding the sword wrong..."

"My grip rips at my hands when I hold it the way you do, so I hold it like this."

"You're also cutting with the wrong part of the sword..."

"I...I know. I was planning to..." Fina started, but Mykil put his hand up to he mouth.

"Don't. I'd rather not know that someone planned to use me to kill themself. I..." Mykil paused. He didn't want Fina to kill herself, he just couldn't think of what to tell her. "I don't think that your friends would lik that either." Fina just sheathed the sword.

"What do you know about such things?" She snapped.

"The mouth may say one thing, but the body and heart always speak the truth. You were asleep, but when the box broke when I was trying to heal Ichylmis, Vyse and Aika were extremely worried about you. They didn't tell me, but their stance and aura told me that they both feel for you like a sister, if not something more."

"You're lying...They, they don't care about me."

"DON'T BE SO SELF-HATING! They both greatly care about you, maybe more than they care to admit. I guarantee that if you left this island, they would look for you until they found you or they died."

"..." Fina just turned her back toward him. She didn't really care anymore.

"One more thing: I've decided that as punishment for going against my beliefs, I will have to protect you for five years. If you wish for me to prove that they would look for you untill they found you, let me know and we can depart immediately. Personally, I would prefer not to, but the choice is yours."

"I would rather die."

"I can't allow that."

'Too damn bad." She drew her sword and pointed it at her stomach.

"NO!" Mykil grabbed her wrist and got in between the sword and Fina. "Look behind you." They turned around and Fina dropped her sword at what she saw. Vyse and Aika were just outside their rooms, with tears in their eyes. "Are you going to hurt them? The ones that care? You may not think that you matter, but losing you would cripple them."

"How can you be sure?"

"Are you willing to take your life, just to be with your old friends, and hurt them? The ones that care about you? To let all you've done be for naught?" Vyse and Aika had come down to help their old friend, who was now sitting down, crying. Mykil turned to face her and knelt down to her level. "Emotions are complex: Sometimes we show them, sometimes we hide them. We just don't always have a choice when we do either." He then picked up the sword that Fina dropped. "Perhaps," he said, "it was the wrong time to give you this." He took the sheath from her belt and put the sword back in it, which he then put in his pack. He then went and joined Rayquaza on the roof.

"Do you guys...really care about me that much?" Fina asked.

"Of course, Fina," Vyse said.

"We'd even go into the Bottomless Pit for you," added Aika. The three of them entered a group hug.

"Looks like she'll be okay, Rayquaza." Mykil said, looking down at the trio. Rayquaza just growled.

"Yeah, all's well that ends well. But I think that this is just the beginning..."

Ramirez woke up in a sweat. He looked at his surroundings.

"Oh, I'm in the Sailor's Island Inn. Man, what a dream. That is the last time I mix Mur Loqua and Silver Loqua, " he said. He was wearing his Silvite clothes. He had become a merchant since he saw Soltis rise and fall. "No matter how much I wish and dream, it won't change the fact that Fina's dead." He went down to pay his bill, and then went to the item shop to confirm the order.

"Okay, so that's 3 boxes of Blue Moonstones, 5 boxes of Sacrulen Crystals, and 2 boxes of Riselem Crystals. Where's this delivery going to, again?"

"Crescent Island, to Vyse the Legend." said the man behind the counter.

"Vyse the Legend, huh?" the 26 year old Silvite said, going over the receipt on his clipboard.

"Something wrong?"

"No, he just sounds like someone I wouldn't mind buying a drink for, that's all." With that, he went back to his ship, the Spirit of the Lost, and prepared to depart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TheGriot: Don't forget to read and review.


	5. The Delivery

Infinite Possibilities

Mykil: "With the lights out. it's less dangerous: Here we are now, entertainers: I feel stupid, and contagious: Here we are now, entertainers: Oh denial, an albino: A mosquito, my libido..."

TheGriot: Man, what's he on, Red Bull?

Fina: What's with him?

TheGriot: He's a Nirvana freak.

Ramirez: Nirvana?

TheGriot: Rock band from the Mid 1900s. Rather...interesting music, shall we say.

Vyse: Right...the way he's singing, I'm not sure I'd want to hear it.

Mykil: I could have been playing the bagpipes. Now there's music you're BORN liking.

TheGriot: Don't you use those to "persuade" suspects into giving you information?

Mykil: Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it works too well.

TheGriot: RUN BEFORE HE STARTS PLAYING!

Translations:

"normal talk"

;thought;

:thought speak:

/Silvite-thoughts in Daemonik-;

Transliterations will be used in some cases, and will always be written the way it is meant to sound sound, with "kh" being a "hard ch" sound.

TheGriot: Remember, none of this will make any sense unless you've played Skies of Arcadia: Legends, nearly Pokemon game since Gold and Silver, and any of the Bloody Roar games, and watched at least one episode of RuroKen. The only thing the author (me) owns is Mykil and where he's from. Everything else, you can find on my first two chapters, or online if I fucked up again. Nirvana and "Smells like Teen Spirit" Is owned by Kurt Cobain(I HOPE that's spelled right) and the rest of Nirvana, or whoever owns their estates/asses. And if you think any of the languages used other than English, Japanese, or others I list in this bottom paragraph (NOT counting Silvite, Magik, and Daemonik, Those are FAKE), are real, YOU need help. If you think Silvite, Magik and Daemonik are real, again YOU need help. I won't list unless used in the chapter. enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter V: The Delivery

Ramirez woke up in a sweat. He looked at his surroundings.

"Oh, I'm in the Sailor's Island Inn. Man, what a dream. That is the last time I mix Mur Loqua and Silver Loqua, " he said. He was wearing his Silvite clothes. He had become a merchant since he saw Soltis rise and fall. "No matter how much I wish and dream, it won't change the fact that Fina's dead." He went down to pay his bill, and then went to the item shop to confirm the order.

"Okay, so that's 3 boxes of Blue Moonstones, 5 boxes of Sacrulen Crystals, and 2 boxes of Riselem Crystals. Where's this delivery going to, again?"

"Crescent Island, to Vyse the Legend." said the man behind the counter.

"Vyse the Legend, huh?" the 26 year old Silvite said, going over the receipt on his clipboard.

"Something wrong?"

"No, he just sounds like someone I wouldn't mind buying a drink for, that's all." With that, he went back to his ship, the Spirit of the Lost, and prepared to depart. "Who were those people? That one in white and blue looked like Fina, but she was never that dark." Ramirez said to himself as he departed.

It was getting to be dawn on Crescent Isle, and Mykil was watching the sunrise from the bench near the flagpole. "You three want to see it too? Alright." He held up the superball, and out came Three giant cats, one blue with a crystal on its head, a white tail that split and came up from behind it on either side, and purple fur flowing like hair on its back; one yellow with a metal plate on the front of its head, a thundercloud on its back, and a blue tail shaped similiar to a thunderbolt; and a brown one with red, yellow, and white fur on its back. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He then walked down to the fountain, and the three followed him. Rayquaza had gon back into the Superball a few hours ago. "Looks like Fina's getting up. Bit of an early riser, that one." The blue one growled. "Oh, be quiet, Suicune. I do not..." The yellow one let out a growl. "I don't like people to kill themselves, Raikou, you know that." The brown one let out a growl at that. "I can't counter that one, Entei. I admit I paid special attention to her when she tried to kill herself. However, it was more that I didn't want..." Suicune pushed him into the fountain. "Cute. Real cute, Suicune." His clothes were completely soaked and his hair was now stuck on him all the way down to his right knee.

"What are you doing in the fountain, and what are those?" Fina said as she came out of her room.

"These are three more Pokemon. Allow me to introduce you to Raikou, Suicune, and Entei." Mykil pointed to each as he said their names. "I'm in the fountain because I was pushed in. Is there a place where I can change?"

"Right...You can use the empty room. It's the one right next to mine."

"Thanks. Be careful around those three, they can be a bit playful, as you can see."

"Yeah, hurry up before you catch a cold."

"Your kindness seems to know limits." Mykil bowed in respect, and went off to change. Fina sat down on the ground, and the three cats lay down in a circle around her. ;I don't know why Mykil warned me about them, they seem rather nice to me. Not like those Blaziken or that Tyranitar things.;

Baltor was tied up on the deck of the Spirit of the Lost, with Ramirez inching ever closer to him, his sword aimed at his throat.

"Alright! You win! I won't attack merchant ships again! Now please, let me go!" Baltor pleaded with the Silvite warrior.

"Damn right you won't be attacking merchant ships again." Ramirez said, raising his rapier.

"NO, PLEASE! I...GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ramirez wiped his sword clean and put it away. ;In a way, I'm glad Fina's dead. I wouldn't want her to see me as a murderer.; he thought. His ship had been damaged by Baltor's ship, but the cargo was unharmed. "Looks like I'll have to stop in Nasrad before I get to Crescent Island. Let's hope I don't have to stay too long. Luckily I know the repairman. The only problem will be the townsfolk. They only know...him. They might get violent." Ramirez pulled into the port, where his friend was waiting for him.

"Hey, Rick, who was it this time?" The man said, noticing the holes in the side.

"Just some moron named Baltor, Nan. He's on the deck if you want to talk to him, but it won't do any good."

"Why's that?" Nan asked, paying more attention to the damage than to Ramirez.

"He's dead. What's the damage?"

"Just under 1000 Gold this time. Shouldn't take me more than one hour."

"Good. How's your kid?"

"Great. If it wasn't for you, he might not be alive today."

"Just don't treat me any different because of it, alright?"

"Just like always."

"Yeah, see you in a bit, I need to resupply." With that, Ramirez left into town.

"Mykil, I have a question." Fina was watching the sun rise, absently scratching Suicune's head.

"Well, go ahead and ask. I'm still bound to help you for a while." Mykil retorted. Other than the fact that he was no longer soaked, he had cut his hair, and his bangs were a bit pronounced, you couldn't tell he had changed into a new outfit.

"When you and the others launched that assault, what was that giant arena we were in?"

"That was the final destination for the Trainers in the Derre Region. Some people outside the region know of it as the Palace of Dreams, mainly because of those that have lost there also lost their hope and left the region. Those of us inside it know it as the 'Ch'nikur D'ameni Kimi', or 'Palace of the Great Warriors.' It was converted into an arena for the Elite Leage to honor the warriors it housed eons ago. We hold many Pokemon battles and martial arts tournaments there." Mykil answered her question as truthfully as he could, but could only give second-hand information. "That palace has been arond since well before my time. I only know the information I am given as a competitor and Leader, not to mention a few local rumors."

"What was that loud voice declaring your attack?"

"That is the Megacom. It broadcasts an announcer's description of the battle. It's not too bad if you can't see the action, and if you are actually battling it's rather easy to ignore. If you're watching, though, it is possibly the most annoying equipment EVER. You just want to kill the announcer and the guy who created it. That giant screen is so the audience can see the fight from closer up and from a bird's eye view, by the way."

"How did you know I was about to ask about the screen?"

"Rather logical actually. That was pretty much all that was left to ask about."

"I have just one other question...'

"Shoot."

"Why do you always wear the same outfit?"

"Tradition. Every male member who decides to live by the sword in my family wears a similar outfit to the original Battousai. The only difference is the color of the belt. Ours is black, while the original is white."

"You have...an interesting past..."

"..." The two just sat in silence after that, until Vyse and Aika woke up.

;Good. I haven't run into trouble yet. Let's try to keep it that way.; Ramirez thought as he pushed a cart filled with supplies back to his ship. ;Perhaps the rumors are true about this Vyse. Perhaps he did defeat...; His thoughts trailed as a woman ran past him screaming her lungs out and a man was soon came after her.

"Stupid bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

;Don't get involved. Remember what happened last time. Remember the Valuans.;

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The woman screamed for her life.

"Dammit, this just isn't my day..." He said, and rushed off to help at unbelievable speed.

The woman was cornered. The man was holding a machete in his right hand.

"Stupid whore. I warned you not to run. Now you die!" He said as he raised his weapon. Ramirez ran in and took the woman out of harms way before the man could get his hand down an inch. "What the fuck?" The man had only seen the woman be there and then disappear before his eyes.

"Run. Get out of here. I'll hold him off." The woman just looked at the white-clad merchant in amazement. "Didn't you hear what I said? MOVE!" At this, she ran as fast as she could. Ramirez faced the rather large man who tried to kill a woman in his presence.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Trying to kill a woman? Such a discrace to my sword your blood will be..."

"What?"

"But, having you alive is a discrace to the planet. So, I'll grin and bear it."

"The hell you will! You'll be the dead one!" With that, the man charged Ramirez, who just ran behind him in a flash and ran him through. "What...the...hell..are you?" The man said, blood running from his mouth and stomach. Ramirez removed his sword and cleaned it on the man's shirt as he fell.

"Just a man who doesn't want to see a woman's blood spilled." He said as he put his sword away and went back to his cart.

"Hey, the repairs are done." Nan said as Ramirez finished loading his fresh supplies on the Spirit of the Lost.

"Good. I need to make that delivery." Ramirez said, paying Nan the 1000 gold the repairs cost.

"Who to this time?"

"Vyse 'the Legend.'"

"Woah. Hey, if you get a chance, thank him for me.

"For what?"

"Defeating Ramirez and that Zelos thing." Ramirez cringed at the mention of his name. "Something wrong, Rick?"

"No. Just that I had a run-in with Ramirez myself. But that was a LONG time ago. He was...not pleasant. Anyway, I gotta run. I'm late as it is."

"So you two watched the sunrise together? When should we send out wedding invitations?" Aika asked jokingly. They were in the tavern enjoying a meal that Urala had just finished working on.

"Aika, it wasn't like that..." Fina was rather upset an emarassed at this. "It was just coincidence, and I took advantage of it and asked him a few more questions that had been worrying me."

"Right. And this just happened to be at sunrise, sure."

"Oh, lay off her, Aika. She's been through a lot recently. She just lost Cupil, you know." Vyse was a bit upset at Aika. "Honestly, I don't know what's worse: your rumors, or your instigation."

"Hey, come on, I was only playing around. She knows I wouldn't really..."

"NEIKAI! Domen taren d'teri mekar! Shintar n'kemi badamei khaembo!" Mykil suddenly shouted out as he banged his fist on the table.

/Mykil, what's wrong. She **was** kidding around you know./ Fina was a bit worried that Mykil would do something drastic.

/I can't take this anymore, Fina. If anyone needs me, I'll be training by the fountain./ With that, he walked out of the tavern. Everyone just stared at Fina after that.

"I'm sorry, he didn't really give me an answer..." she said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Relax, he probably needs to calm down. We should talk to him later, when his head's a bit cooler." Vyse said as he finished his breakfast. "That was great. Thanks, Urala. I've got to go over the ship and make sure that we have enough room for the shipment we should be getting in today." Vyse left for the underground port.

"I should go help Vyse out. I'll see you later." With that, Aika left the tavern.

;Great, here we go again. I'm alone in the tavern. I might as well finish eating.; Fina took her time eating breakfast. When she finally left, Mykil was looking out towards Nasr.

"Fina, are you expecting a shipment of supplies anytime soon?" He asked. Fina was a bit surprised at this.

"How do you know everything before anyone can tell you?"

"I can feel the winds change as if a merchant is coming this way. The one thing that is out of the ordinary to me," he said, "is the blood I smell on it. I have a feeling this could get interesting. I'll get the delivery down to where it needs to be. Don't worry about it. I'm probably wrong." He smiled as he said this. "Mewtwo, Blaziken, I'll probably need your help." He held out the Ball, and Mewtwo and Blaziken came out. "It may be a while, so enjoy yourselves for a while." Mewtwo and Blaziken went on top of the roof to watch the sky pass, Suicune went into the lake for a swim, Raikou and Entei were sleeping on the beach, and Mykil was practicing with his katana again. Fina just went into the underground to help the others.

"That must be Crescet Isle up ahead." Ramirez had taken a bit longer than expected, but he still was able to make the delivery. As he maneuvered to the small miniport by the flag, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. "Those creatures! They're the ones from that dream! It would probably be best to ignore them. They are pretty powerful..." He then saw a man dressed in red and white running up to meet the ship. "That's that guy...still best to brush it off." He went down to talk to the strange man.

"Hey, are you two going to help me or not?" Mykil yelled up to the roof where Mewtwo and Blaziken were resting.

:Alright, we're coming.: Mewtwo teleported Blaziken and himself down next to Mykil. :So what are we doing:

"We have a few crates to unload when that merchant get here. It shouldn't take too long."

"Hey, are you Vyse?" Came a voice that sounded like the person behind it had been to every layer of hell and made it back, yet still had a large amount of kindness behind it. Mykil turned around. He saw a rather large ship floating with the deck perfectly level with the ground by the pole, and a figure dressed in all white was on the deck.

"No. My name is Mykil Himura. I am currently...Employed, for want of a better word, by a member of Vyse's crew. I take it you are the merchant?"

"Yeah. Damn, I was hoping to meet the living legend himself..."

"They call that weakling...never mind. Let's get the stuff underground." Mykil came on board the ship. "May I ask your name? And don't give me a fake name, I can spot those a mile away."

"Most people know me as Rick, but my real name is..." He really didn't want to reveal his real name, but figured that maybe this man could help. "My real name is Ramirez."

"!" Mykil drew his sword and pointed it at Ramirez's throat. "You're that, that man who tried to destroy this world. She told me all about you. I should strike you down where you stand."

"I wouldn't mind you killing me, but I'd rather have the truth known. It wasn't me who brought down the Rains that destroyed Valua."

"Hm? It wasn't you then who was it?"

Fina was making sure that they had plenty of room in the cargo bay when she felt that familiar feeling. ;What the hell? Ramirez and the Elders are dead, I watched them die...Why am I feeling Silvite prescence?;

"Fina, are you alright?" Vyse was right next to her. He was a bit worried when she went down.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said. ;I don't want to worry him, but what if its true that one Silvite is left other than myself?;

"So you became a merchant a year after that happened? If that's true, why do I smell fresh blood on you?" Mykil asked Ramirez, his sword now sheathed.

"I killed a Black Pirate earlier. Called himself Baltor or something like that."

"Ah, well, let's get started. I personally want to get this done as soon possible."

Fina came up from the underground, hoping to be able to forget what she felt earlier. ;What if he didn't die? What if he comes here? What then?; She went up to the Observation deck and sat down on the bench. ;Looks like the merchant's here. What the...; She saw four figures coming out the ship: Mykil, Mewtwo (who was using psy abilities to carry his box), Blaziken, and a fourth clothed in what appeared to be silvite clothes. "It can't be..." she said. She just stood there as the walked to the caves that led to the underground.

"Man, these are heavy. What's in these things, Ramirez?" Mykil wasn't exactly struggling, but the weight felt unbalanced in his hands.

"Your's I think holds Blue Moonstones, the one's the rest of us are carrying are probably healing crystals. And would you mind not using my real name here? I probably would lose my head over it. After what Vyse experienced, from the rumours I've heard, I'd probably lose my head."

"Aren't you the pessimist? If it makes you more comfortable, I'll call you Rick around them, alright?"

;I...I don't believe it...he survived. I have to warn the others. But I can't let those four see me...; Fina waited until they went into the cave to take the elevator down from the observation deck. She started to hide behind the grave and wait for them to come out, but decided that speed was more important than stealth at this time. She went in as if nothing was wrong and followed Ramirez and the others, but not too closely.

"Hey captain, where do you want these?" Mykil and the others were hidden behind the boxes they were carrying, so Vyse couldn't see their faces even if he was looking at them. Vyse was too busy going over his checklist to pay any real amount of attentention to them.

"The cargo bay will be fine. Just follow the signs."

"You got it..." Mykil led the others onto the Delphinus II just as Fina started down the ramp. "Man, you'd think that at least he'd open the door into the ship..." He said, glowing red. The door also started to glow red. After about a minute, The door opened, seemingly by itself.

"Vyse! Where'd Mykil and the merchant go?" Fina had a hint of urgency in her voice, one that caught Vyse's attention.

"I think they just went into the cargo hold. Why, what's wrong?"

"I...I think the merchant may be Ramirez. When you asked if I was alright earlier, I had sensed Silvite presence."

"Are you serious? I thought we killed him!"

"So did I...but when I saw him earlier, he looked just like he used to before he left. In fact, Mykil called the merchant Ramirez outside. What should we do?"

"Hmmm... Get Aika. Mykil has those creatures, so he should be ok. If what I fear happened has, and Mykil has joined Ramirez, we will need all the help we can get, so get the rest of the crew as well. We can't risk going in and confronting them in the ship, too many places for them to hide. We need to make it so that Ramirez can't get away. We also need to keep Mykil and those things at bay if they have indeed swicthed sides. That being said, we should try to fight outside, so the crew should block off the routes to his ship while the rest of us block off the entrance to the underground when they leave for Ramirez's ship. If possible, we should try to get them into the now blocked off cave. Mykil's style seems to rely on open area and light, so the closed off space and dark conditions shoud make it easier for us. As for Ramirez and those creatures, we'll have to wing it. Let's go, there's no time to waste." With that the two left to prepare the others for the plan.

"Man, how'd you do that?" Ramirez asked, rather confused about Mykil's use of psy abilities. He only saw Mewtwo's in his dream.

"Heh, I'm surprised that you're asking me about my abilities and not about Mewtwo's."

"Actually, last night I had a dream where you three and two other creatures fought against four other people, one of them looking a lot like a girl I know. I saw Mewtwo's abilities then."

"Wait, were two of my opponents in white, one in blue, and one in yellow?"

"Actually, yes. Why?"

"That actually happened. Last night as a matter of fact. Was it the girl in white and blue who reminded you of the one you knew?"

"How do you know?"

"You did see the conversation we had as well, right?"

"Ah. so that happened as well..."

"Truth be told, from the beginning of the fight, to the exploration of this world, to the end of the conversation, It was like about 8 hours."

"That green serpent, Rayquaza, right? That guy can fly pretty fast..."

"Yeah, part of his charm, I guess. Well, we're here. Let's put these away and get the next load." The Cargo Bay was filled with crates, but there was plenty of room for the ten boxes that they'd have to put away. The four of them put what boxes they had with the others and went to get some more.

"Bloody shame Vyse is busy. I would've shaken his hand."

"If he knew who you were, I'm not sure what he would do at that. If he knew what happened six years ago, he might be sympathetic, but I doubt it. Aika probably wouldn't care. As for Ms. Fina..." Ramirez froze at the mention of his sister.

"Did you...did you just say 'Fina'?" Ramirez was in shock. He couldn't believe that she was still alive.

"Yeah, Why? Is there a problem? You didn't mention her name when you told me about..."

"She's my sister. I...I thought she was dead."

"Well, She's alive and kicking. Come on let's go." Mykil wanted to get this done as soon as possible, and so did Ramirez. "She's the one who told me about you. Well, what I knew about you. I have a feeling you'll see her again by the end of the day. You can tell her what happened then."

"I'm not exactly enthusiastic about seeing her again. She probably remembers only...him. She probably would want me dead. And until a few minutes ago, I wouldn't have argued. But now that I know she's alive..."

"...You're not sure how you feel. I'm sure she'll understand. She's the last person I'd expect not to listen. She'll at least hear you out. What she does with the information you provide is up to her. The only saving grace would be that she had no weapon, but now that I have pledged service to her..."

"...She may try to get you to kill me. I saw your pledge in my dream as well. Did you really say five years?"

"Yeah. I'll deal, I've seen worse fates."

:I hate to interrupt this touching conversation, but I hope you both have weapons ready: Mewtwo had suddenly interjected. At the bottom of the ramp leading to the caves, no less.

"What are you talking about?" Mykil asked, a bit stunned that Mewtwo would suggest getting weapons out.

:Your new 'friends' are planning an ambush outside.:

/WHAT? You're joking! Damnit.../ Mykil spoke in Magik so that Vyse and the others couldn't understand him, forgetting that Fina and Ramirez understood him.

/How do you know Silvite/

/Learned at birth. Anyway, right now we need to decide what to do. Deception is usually the best option in this situation. Not letting them know you know and play into the trap and strike at the right moment. We can also run and make our own ambush in this situation. It's a bit dangerous, but it has the best chance of working. If we just attack, they'll be confused for a while, but may be able to regroup. Less dangerous, but I haven't taken in too many suspects with this techinque Too many made it away. Another choice is stealing their ship and bombarding the island, but needless to say, too much death and destruction. I don't want to kill any women or children.../

/Nor do I. Any other options/

/Mewtwo could teleport us onto your ship and we could run, but they could easily catch us. I could hold them off with Rayquaza and some of the others you haven't seen yet, but I don't want to leave anyone behind. The final option is to stay in here and make this a battle of wills. These two options have the LEAST chance of success of all our options. I personally prefer that we act unsuspecting, but the final say is yours./

"Alright, when they come out, we go in and watch. When they turn around or the crew is in danger, we come out swinging. Any Questions? No? Good." Vyse told Fina, Aika, and Ichylmis. They had learned long ago not to questions Vyse's orders on matters of battle. Raikou, Suicune and Entei, sensing the intent, ran into the cave. Aika readied her boomerang, but Vyse stopped her from throwing it. "If Mykil hasn't changed sides, we don't want to give him reason to."

"So Mewtwo was right. Thanks, I don't want you three hurt. Rest for a bit." Mykil had the trio of cats return into the Superball. He, Ramirez, Mewtwo and Blaziken were waiting just inside the tunnel that led outside. "So we just act like we don't know, right?" He said in as quiet of a voice as he could muster. Ramirez nodded. They then simply walked outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.: For those of you confused by some parts of the last couple of episodes: I do take a small bit mythology from the first Pokemon movie (the only good Pokemon movie, kinda like the first season compared to the rest of the show. The Pokemon parts are really only based on the games), maybe some other places, but THAT'S THE ONLY ONE I'M GOIN' TA' REVEAL! I'll make you research the other unobvious other places I may use. Otherwise, I invent my own for this thing. Most mythology will be my own, tho'. Mewtwo's the only one who can talk, PERIOD. Conversations may be TRANSLATED between Mykil and other Pokemon, or Mewtwo and other Pokemon, but I'll let you know when that happens. Ramirez's dream starts in chapter three, but the events in chapter three happen in the "real" world, where the characters live. And yes, Pokemon Tears WILL be used in a fight. I'm not sure how or when or by who yet. Before you complain, at least ATTEMPT to make sense out of what's confusing you before you ask me what I was thinking. I know how most people think, I just dance to the 'pipes instead of a drum. And no, none of these characters are a reflection of me. I just pick characters and their likes and dislikes when I make them up. Mykil and I just like the 'pipes. If I didn't, Mykil still would.

Mykil: Damn...These last ones have been HUGE. The A.N. are as long as a chapter of Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger. Damn good book.

TheGriot: Don't forget to read and review. Guess how Ramirez survived Soltis in your reviews! First review to get it right, wins a free plug if they have any stories in their acct., the last one had no stories, so you must have one. If you don't, the next reviewer who got it right gets it, and so on The contest ends Aug. 28, when Ch. VII will be uploaded. the chapter will be done by then, but it's not enough time until the 28th.


	6. Backup Arrives too Late

Infinite Possibilities

A.N.: Damn writer's block...School, fanfictions, and cynicism don't mix. But I've finally got some writing done. To make up for lost time, I've written About 3 chapters into this one. ANYWAY, Apparently, some of you FUCKERS are--well, one fucker is, anyway-- upset at the fact that Mykil, my-one of-my OC's Killed Lawrence, and has some strange past. He went so far as to suggest killing my character killing himself. Well, The Lawrence thing, I HATE Lawrence, that attitude that money is all that matters pisses me off. As for his past, well, lets just say that he's a halfling in a way related to Fina in a very, VERY twisted way, and the magical side of the family is rather pissed off at him for being alive, and you can all probably guess why they killed his mum. Not to mention a prophecy involving him gives him some weird ass abilities, i.e. that destructive beam of light, which will eventually destroy something very large and green. And the Mewtwo thing, I honestly don't know WHERE the hell THAT one came from. Seriously, I have NO idea why I thought this up. Rest assured I WILL come up with something to explain this one, just WHAT, I have no fucking clue. That won't be the worst, I ASSURE YOU. You remember how fucked up Kurt Kobain was? Well, I'm like that, but I never use drugs. This is a work of FICTION, folks, and originated with a weird dream that evolved into something involving exceedingly violent pokemon that can use weapons very effectively and now I have NO CLUE where the hell it's going. Do not take it seriously. Don't make me give you a link to that BIBLE WITH A WARNING LABEL, YOU LITTLE SHITS! In conclusion: IF you don't Like it, and you have nothing constructive to say, STOP READING AND SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE! Thank you–The Author.

Mykil: Wow. A second Battle scene. Amazing. How'd you pull THAT off.

TheGriot: Shut up. At least **I** don't have problems judging time between two independent events. Eight hours, heh, more like 16.

Mykil:...

Ramirez: Himura, get your ass on stage! We need you **now**! Your friends are already here!

Mykil: Alright. I'm keeping my eye on you, story-boy.

(Harsh Female Voice in BG): HEY, Are we late?

Vyse: No, you're just in time.

(Soft Female Voice, different, in BG): Good, it would be horrible to miss our big entrance. How's the Doppelganger doing?

Translations:

"normal talk"

;thought;

:thought speak:

/Silvite&Magik/

-Daemonik-(rarely will be used, but still...)

;-thoughts in Daemonik-;(rarely will be used, but still...)

Transliterations will be used in some cases, and will always be written the way it is meant to sound sound, with "kh" being a "hard ch" sound.

TheGriot: Remember, none of this will make any sense unless you've played Skies of Arcadia: Legends, nearly Pokemon game since Gold and Silver, and any of the Bloody Roar games(Fighting game where you transform into an anthropomorphic creature under certain conditions) , and read at least one book of RuroKen. The only thing the author owns is Mykil and where he's from. Everything else, you can find on my first two chapters, or online if I screwed up again. This is The longest chapter yet. But with a ship destroyed, Some weird fights, Piastol being introduced, Officers coming in, and some rather weird crap going on, it kind of needs to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter VI: Backup Arrives Too Late

"Alright, when they come out, we go in and watch. When they turn around or the crew is in danger, we come out swinging. Any questions? No? Good." Vyse told Fina, Aika, and Ichylmis. They had learned long ago not to questions Vyse's orders on matters of battle. Raikou, Suicune and Entei, sensing the intent, ran into the cave. Aika readied her boomerang, but Vyse stopped her from throwing it. "If Mykil hasn't changed sides, we don't want to give him reason to. Let them go. If they inform him, it may make it harder, but he doesn't know what we have planned."

"So Mewtwo was right. Thanks, I don't want you three hurt. Rest for a bit." Mykil had the trio of cats return into the Superball. He, Ramirez, Mewtwo and Blaziken were waiting just inside the tunnel that led outside. "So we just act like we don't know, right?" He said in as quiet of a voice as he could muster. Ramirez nodded. They then simply walked outside.

When the four of them got outside, they immediately noticed Marco and Domingo blocking the routes to the ship that Ramirez came to Crescent Isle in. Mewtwo readied an attack, but Mykil held his right arm out as if to say that offense wasn't the best course to take at the time. When they reached the fountain, Vyse and the gang moved into the cave that the swordsmen had just came from.

/Heh...so they're trying to get us into the blocked off cave, all right, I'll bite. Sort of. Ramirez, you take Vyse and the others, we'll take the crew./ With that, Mykil, Mewtwo and Blaziken rushed toward Domingo in a formation that could only be taken as an all-out offense maneuver. Ramirez was stunned. Mykil had been adamant about acting as if they had no clue. Now he was going for an offensive. He watched as Mykil launched a flurry of kicks at Domingo, who eventually went flying toward the cliff. Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball at him at the same time Blaziken launced a Fire Blast. Domingo woke up just in time to see them inch ever closer as he got ever closer to the top of Crescent Island's highest point. When the Fire Blast and Shadow Ball hit each other and Domingo, the explosion was huge. A bright, white light blinded everyone on the island. When it cleared, the smoke made it nearly impossible to breathe. Ramirez found himself on the ground struggling to breathe. When the smoke finally cleared, the top of the cliff was missing, and so was Domingo.

;Who in all the hells is this guy?; Ramirez thought as he got up. Mykil was looking up where the explosion was. Ramirez thought he saw a smile on his face. ;Does he...get kicks from killing? Or is it something more sinister?; He heard a scream from the tent. He saw Hans leading a charge toward Mykil. Mewtwo teleported Mykil, Blaziken, and himself to the now flat cliff above the observation deck. Mykil jumped down from there and landed just in front of the blocked off cave. He fought off Belle, who was a bit fast for her size and age, and ran into the cave. Ramirez looked on at him in awe and disgust. ;He had the perfect time to kill her. If he is how I think, why didn't he kill her? Could he be playing them into a trap?;

"Hold it right there, Ramirez." Came a very familiar voice to his right. He turned to face Vyse, Aika, Ichylmis, and Fina. "I can't allow you to destroy this planet." Fina said. Ramirez just looked at her, at this point rather confused.

"It...It CAN'T be...Fina..." Ramirez found himself saying. He was at this point crouching down, his legs had given way at the sight of his childhood friend. "No...She couldn't be...Fina died. Killed by the Armada and her crystal was used in order to raise that hell." He stood up and held out his hand, getting ready to form his sword. The wind was blowing hard towards Ramirez from Fina's direction. "Besides, the real Fina was **way** more modest. she wouldn't have been caught dead in that." His silver sword formed from his hand. Only Fina saw the Silver creature that came from Ramirez' wrist to his hand to become the sword. "You will taste the ground, imposter. EN GUARDE!" He pointed the sword at Fina's throat. Vyse and Aika attacked him at he same time. He easily blocked every attack with his sword. Vyse tried to use a Cutlass Fury, but Ramirez deflected it in a similiar manner to Mykil had done earlier. Fina started to attack, but was destracted when a small explosion came from the cave. The crew came running from it, and behind them came a transformed Mykil holding a rather bloody, partially eaten, and fully dead Hans.

-You fought well, boy. My body will fully recover off your corpse, though.- The demon resumed feeding on Hans' corpse. Ramirez looked on in horror until he, too, had to relieve the contents of his stomach over the edge of the island when the demon started to eat the heart and brain. Fina had to look away. She had seen some gruesome things in the last six years, but nothing like this. Everyone watched this ritual with horror and disgust. When Hans was nothing more than a pile of bones, Mykil threw him off the Island then turned to the rest of the crew. -Why are you running?- He changed back into his human form. "I'm not done playing with you yet."

"Elders, who is that man?" Ramirez said as he stood up and faced his opponents. Aika threw the Hydra Wing at Ramirez who cleaved it in twain as it came toward him. "That...will not work." Vyse came at him with the Sky Fang. Ramirez blocked every single attack with ease. Vyse sliced down, Ramirez pushes it to the side. Vyse slices horizontal, Ramirez pushes it down. "I bore of this." Ramirez thrust his sword into Vyse's chest, barely missing his vital organs. "Your skills need much work," He said as he removed his sword from Vyse, who collapsed in a bloody heap. Ramirez swung his sword in circles above his head to remove the blood, and pointed it at Fina's throat again. Aika came at him with the Ice Splitter. Ramirez just blocked every attack just as deftly as before. Fina cast Riselem on Vyse while Aika kept Ramirez busy. Ramirez maneuvered behind Aika and struck her with the hilt of his sword. "SLEEP!" She fell down from the force of the blow. Vyse rushed to her side, forgetting that Fina was defenseless. Ramirez took this opening and rushed Fina. "DIE, YOU IMPOSTER!" He screamed in his rush. Vyse could only watch in horror. He could not move as fast as Ramirez could. Ramirez attacked, but was blocked by a sakabato held by a man with a cross shaped scar on his right cheek and a blue and hazel left eye.

"M-Mykil?" Fina stammered, in shock at the events that had just passed. "I thought you were on his side."

"I **am** still bound to protect you. And no, I am not on his side. I just happen to believe what he told me about past events. In any case, I'd like to test his skill with his sword."

"Very well then, Mykil Himura," Ramirez said as he jumped back to prefight distance and pointed his sword at Mykil's throat. "En Guarde!" Mykil bowed and got into the shin-ken stance. Ramirez ran right at him as fast as he could. Mykil just stood there. When Ramirez sliced down, he too only sliced an afterimage. Mykil had moved to the roof of the tavern, and had recalled Mewtwo and Blaziken back into the Superball. "I see you can at least match my speed. Let's see your power now." Ramirez started to run again, with enough speed to seem invisible. Mykil soon took on the same effect. The clash of swords was instantaneous. Mykil was on the offensive, but only he and Ramirez could tell. The sound of metal against metal filled the air. The fight had awakened Aika. She, Vyse and Fina could only listen and wonder what was happenning. Fina was also wondering what Ramirez meant when he said that she died and was used to raise "that hell". She also wondered why he called her an imposter. She snapped out of it when Ramirez and Mykil stopped right in front of her. Ramirez seemed to be losing. Ramirez then pushed away Mykil's sword and started after him. They disappeared running again.

"What's going on? They're moving so fast I can't keep up." Fina struggled to see the fight which she heard all around her, but she couldn't. Then she saw Ramirez looking for something. She has no idea what it was that he was looking for until a familiar cry came from above. She and Ramirez looked up into the air and saw Mykil coming down ready to attack.

"RYUTSUISEN!" Mykil struck Ramirez on the top of the head and a crater formed where Ramirez was standing. Mykil then jumped up to the top of the flagpole and faced Ramirez. /No, you can't be the Ramirez that raised Soltis. From what Fina told me, Vyse and crew only won by luck. I haven't even broken a sweat against you. How can Fina confuse you for him?/ Ramirez was struggling to stay standing, but was happy to be alive. He realized that he should be dead from that attack, and was too busy staying conscious to hear what Mykil was saying. Fina heard, though.

;What is he babbling about now? That has to be Ramirez. Could he really be...? No that was him, and he needed to die.; Fina thought. Mykil's words, though not directed to her, had hit home. Mykil jumped down from the flagpole and landed on the edge of the crater where Ramirez was casting Sacrulen on himself.

"Let's go" Mykil said, and he rushed Ramirez and knocked the sword out of his hands and into the air. He then reached into his tunic and pulled out a dart, which he threw at the sword. On impact with the dart, the sword started to change in much the same way that Cupil had when he had slashed it. It transformed into what looked like Cupil and it floated down onto the ground and fell asleep. "I thought so, that was another one of those creatures, a bit stronger than Fina's was. That makes things a bit easier. I'm glad I still had that Sleep Dart." Mykil said as he sheathed his sword. He barely had the time to block the punch that Ramirez had launched while he was distracted. Mykil responded with his Nakana style Ninjutsu. The fighters easily deflected every attack thrown at them until Mykil moved into a grappling arts stance, caught one of Ramirez's punches, threw Ramirez into the rock face, and reverted to his Ninjutsu stance. Ramirez got up and got into the martial arts stance he had learned as a child. "Berserk Fist?" Mykil said, noting the odd positions of the hands, which characterizes Bezerk Fist. Ramirez had one fist in front of his face with the back facing Mykil, and the other was in line with his elbow at the low abdomen. His feet were in a similar position to walking.

"Silvite Palm?" Ramirez noted Mykil's stance and recognized it as one that he had read about in a book as an ancient style used by Silvites in the Old World. Mykil's feet were in a walking stance as well, and the hands were parallell to each other, one level with the nose and the other level with his low abdomen. Mykil just charged and forced the fight to continue. Vyse, Aika, Fina, and the crew could only watch on as the two warriors fought on in a blur. Each attack was blocked and countered, which was also blocked. Nobody could gain an advantage in the fight. Eventually they grabbed each other and tried to force their opponent onto the ground. Mykil used this as an opening to talk to Ramirez.

"Ramirez, why don't you tell them what happened now? I have a feeling they'd listen." He said, trying not to let Ramirez gain the upper hand.

"I'm not as sure as you are. And I asked you not to use my real name here."

"They already know who they think you are, so drop the 'Rick' crap." They broke the grapple and Mykil jumped to the top of the flagpole as Ramirez jumped on top of the fountain. "Besides, at this point they're too confused at our actions to do anything." Mykil motioned toward the mob that had been watching their fight.

"I still don't feel too comfortable telling them here." Ramirez jumped down from the fountain and landed on the balcony of the living quarters, which still had that hole in the wall from when Fina went through it. Mykil jumped down from the flagpole and landed right next to the fountain. Vyse decided to take advantage of this moment of stall in the fight.

"Now, we can kill two birds with one stone if we attack now!" Vyse said drawing his swords. He started to charge at Mykil who just moved to where Ramirez was standing.

"I see...It's time to take this fight into the air." Mykil said, watching Vyse stumble at his own speed. He had lost his balance on that attack.

"Are you NUTS? My ship can't take on that battleship that they have!" Ramirez was a bit upset at Mykil's notion.

"Who said anything about using your ship?" Mykil said taking out his Superball. "Rayquaza, are you up for a challenge?" Mykil said as a bright light came from the ball and Rayquaza came out.

"Are you CRAZY? How do you... Hey, let me GO!" Ramirez said as Mykil grabbed him around the waist and jumped up onto Rayquaza's back. "What is wrong with you? This guy can't take out a heavily armored battleship!"

"Shut up and watch him, kid." Mykil said to Ramirez, who was behind him on Rayquaza as they flew away.

"Shit..." Vyse was rather upset. He had never let a real threat get away before. "Come on, we can take them out in the Delphinus II!" Luckily for him, they were preparing for a journey for tomorrow and had finished early,except for those supplies. Fina picked up Ramirez's Silver Morpher and, hoping that it would come in handy, took it with her on the ship.

The battleship took off into the sky to give chase to the sky dragon. The ship circled Crescent Island several times. "Damnit, where'd they go?" Vyse walked over to the place where the captain's chair used to be, which now held a sophisticated radar system. "They're not on radar, nothing can move that fast...so where are they?"

"Captain, something's coming at us extremely quickly from High Sky," came a call from the Lookout tower. Pinta, who was acting as temporary lookout, had spotted something. Vyse rushed back to the wheel to answer the call.

"What is it? Can you tell me what it is?" The captain said, anxious for news about their target.

"Repeat? Can't...you...much...Something...inter...with...system...Green...with...overhead...Target."

"What's going on? I couldn't hear you, what is overhead?"

"Green...fast...light...mouth...evas..." A large beam of bright yellow light came from behind them and hit one of the islands surrounding Daccat Island, comepletely destroying it.

"Pinta, where did that blast come from? Come in?" The other end of the line was nothing but static. "Pinta, Report."

"..."

"Cap'n, the radar," Aika had noticed the collecton of blips on the radar screens that completely surrounded them, "It's going nuts."

"What is it, Aika? Can you tell me what they are?"

"Captain!" Marco had just ran onto the bridge, out of breath.

"What is it Marco? This had better not be one of your questions right now." Vyse was rather irritated. Not only was the radar going berserk and he couldn't contact Pinta, but he had no idea how to turn the current situation in his favor.

"Captain, we just lost the Lookout Tower!"

"What? Did Pinta get out alright?"

"We don't know, but looking at what's left, there isn't a good chance that he survived..."

"Aika take the wheel. I'm going to see what happened." Vyse ran out of the bridge to go to the lookout tower. When he opened the door and looked up, he knew that there was no way Pinta lived. The top half of the tower was missing, and the top of what was left was so hot it burned the eyes to look at. While he was looking up he saw a green serpent flying overhead toward Sailors' Island. "Dammit!" Vyse cursed the person that destroyed four of his crewmembers as he ran to the bridge.

Ramirez just looked at the destruction that Rayquaza just caused. "Holy shit! He just destroyed and entire **island**! Never mind that he just blew off part of Vyse's ship. Damn...That much power..." Mykil just looked on ahead, his mind focused on their opponents. Ramirez looked to their right at the Delphinus II. He saw the smoldering remains of the lookout tower. He also saw the cannons turning to face them. "They're about to return fire!" Mykil barely reacted to this outburst.

"Head straight up. You know what to do," is all Mykil said, but Rayquaza knew exactly what he meant. He headed directly upward and stopped when he was nearly as high as the moons. Ramirez was amazed. He had never seen a natural-born creature reach as high as they were without mechanical or magical assistance.

Back on Earth, in the headquarters of Mykil's department, a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and blue eyes in black leather pants, black leather boots, (not high heels of course. High heels made it impossible to run, much less fight. She laughed if anyone tried to fight her in heels.), a black leather shirt, and a black leather belt with a small bag with the word "Magipack" on it and a 9mm pistol in a holster in the front and two metal circles on it, one on each side, was sitting at a desk facing an identical one that was empty except for the paperwork that was neatly organized in an in-out style box and a nameplate on top, which read "Mykil Himura" in Magik and English. Her desk was a bit more disorganized, but that was how she liked it, no matter how much her partner, who had now been missing for two days, complained. In fact, she and her partner couldn't be more different, they were true polar opposites, they just weren't like magnets, and that was how they liked it. The nameplate on her desk was also in English and Magik, and it had her name on it, Nindar Metare. The circles had a handle about three decimeters long hand area wrapped in leather, the outer rims were sharpened, and had several spikes of about one decimeter each around the outside, also sharpened. The hole in the weapon was a full circle with a diameter of one meter, and the width of the metal from inside to blade, minus spikes, was about two decimeters. These weapons were origionally used in a dance to honor the sun and moon cycle, hence the shape and name of "sun-moon". Not the easiest weapons to use, but near impossible to defend against. Only Mykil had beaten her in a fight, and that was when she was first joining the force. Her mind couldn't think of that now, all she could think about was her partner. That was what was on the mind of most of the squad, anyway, so she didn't feel too guilty about not being able to focus on the paperwork from her last assignment, where she managed to bring her prey in alive. ;Damnit, where is he? He's never been late, ever. He's always reporting on a daily basis, and he always at least brings the head of his prey. What if...No that's impossible. Not only is he impossibly strong and his Pokemon are trained to the same extreme as he, but he is a Mage of the three Planet Gods, able to use their powers at a moment's notice. He can't be...; Nindar was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her chief call her. ;Maybe they've found him. Maybe he came in. Maybe...;

"**Nindar**,** get in here NOW**!" A rather burly voice called.

"Alright, alright. Keep you're cloak on. By Aquos, you're impatient." She got up and went for her boss' office, hoping, like the rest of the group, for news of their missing fellow officer.

On the bridge of the Delphinus II, it was total chaos. On their way toward Sailor's Island, Rayquaza, who they thought they lost. had just came down from an impossible height and taken off the front of the ship, the Moon Stone Cannon with it. Then ripped into the side of the ship with it's claw (at which point Ramirez' pet woke up and went back to him), then shot an Ice Beam and froze the engine in place, and now a Twister was whipping the ship around the sky in between Valua and Sailor's Island. "We have to get to Sailor's Island! Get to the lifeboats! As soon as this tornado dissipates, if it does, we get out of here!" Vyse yelled out in order to be heard over the storm. Everyone was on the bridge, as most of the ships systems were destroyed. The only reason they were floating was because the ship was partially frozen, and even then they were sinking slowly. They were getting ever closer to Sailor's Island, making the trip easier, yet much more dangerous for the people on the island. In even more danger were the ships of Doc and Piastol, which were flying side by side for one of Piastol's visits. Maria was out on the deck of Doc's ship, watching the tornado come closer and closer, and she couldn't help noticing the green serpent flying alongside it. Doc and Piastol were inside the ship tending to patients, so she just sat there and wondered if this was the last she'd see of the world before a crash, until the tornado dissipated about a league from the ship, at which point Piastol came out of the ship.

"Piastol, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the Sky Dragon flying away from what was left of the Delphinus II, where Vyse and Co. were escaping from on lifeboats.

"...I have no idea, but I have a feeling that it isn't good. Wait, next to it; isn't that…Vyse's ship?" She said as she and Maria watched on as it turned to face Vyse's ship, and as a yellow light charged up inside Rayquaza's open mouth, and as that light shot out, piercing the Delphinus II, which exploded on impact with the beam. Fortunately, all of the lifeboats had gotten away, and all the crew was safe. ;Moons...What power...what is that thing?; Piastol silently asked this question as she saw the serpent fly just over Sailor's Island and two figures jump off of it and onto the island as the dragon flew up, and from the island a small red beam come up and hit the dragon, which turned red and disappeared into the beam, as if it were just a hologram. "Wait here, I'm going to make sure Vyse and the other's are okay, and then I'm heading to Sailor's Island." Piastol said as she jumped to her ship.

"You've found him, and he's on another planet?" Nindar asked The Chief (very few people know his real name, a tradition from when the squad went against the law, assassinating the government officials, before the fifth chief made them help the police. Our characters were born much later.) in his rather large office. A figure in a brown hooded full-body cloak (think a white mage's dress from the original Final Fantasy games, except brown and you couldn't see his face or hands) and red eyes, which held a glow as if from the deepest layer of hell, stood next to the closed door.

"**Correct**," The Chief said from the shadows across his rather large desk("Shadowing" the chief was another tradition from the Dark Times).

"And you want me to go find him?"

"**Correct**. **Of course**, **we won**'**t send you there alone**. **Viktar will join you**." The cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Relax, we'll find him," the cloaked figure said in a masculine voice that sounded as if it came from the same place as his eyes. He then turned to The Chief and said, "Are you one hundred percent sure that the portal to this other world will work? I don't want to not come back."

"**The science team is positive it will work**. **They**'**ve already tested it**, **and no, nothing was killed in transport.**"

"Very well. May the currents of Aquos push you forward ever gently!" Nindar said to The Chief.

"May Eartos bury your troubles and reveal your path." Viktar said, bidding The Chief farewell.

"**May the winds of Gaia always blow in your favor**. **And good hunting**."

"You feeling better yet?" Mykil said, almost laughing at Ramirez, who was leaning over the side of the bridge near the item shop. The ride was a bit much for him.

"Yeah...Just...just give me...a minute..." Ramirez said, catching his breath and trying not to relive himself of what was left in his stomach. That continuous circling at a high speed around the ship in order to create that Twister wasn't good for his digestive system. That sudden dive earlier didn't agree with him, either. "That...was...intense!" Ramirez recovered from the ride as he said this. 'Ring ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!' Ramirez just shrugged off the mechanical ringing as more side effects of the ride on Rayquaza, until Mykil opened his Superdex, pushed a few buttons, and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Mykil Himura speaking," he said, apparantly to nobody. "Viktar? Is that really you? I tried to call earlier but I couldn't get a signal." Mykil smiled as he said this, and soon after an even bigger smile came across his face. "Nindar? I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to hear your voice. Where are you?...Can you describe the landmarks?...Sounds like Crescent Island...What?...To get to me, fly through either straight in the desert under the Red Moon, then find the Guidestones, as they are apparantly called...Information is easier to get over here. Anyway, they look like three wedges stacked on top of each other. Find the one that says something about Sailors island, and follow it's point to the Island that has a Lighthouse on it...I said to fly because this world isn't like ours. The landmasses float in midair...Yes it defies the science that we know, but it gets weirder...No, you don't want to know...Well, ice flies, for one thing... I warned you. See you when you get here...Goodbye." Mykil pushed a few buttons on the Superdex and closed it.

"Okay...what the hell was that, and why are you smiling?" Ramirez was confused. He hadn't seen anything used in that fashion before.

"Backup from my planet came in. I'm going back home, and getting off this strange planet."

"Lucky you. Can you take me? I'm not too sure I'd want to stay here."

"Sorry. It's against regulations."

"Tch. I t figures...What?" A large silver sphere came crashing down on the pair, but the two had moved to the entry square before it crashed down on their heads.

"What the hell...?" Mykil started to say before a Silver light started to come out of his stomach, along with blood and a silver orb. He then started to float in the air in a similar manner as Fina did six years ago. Ramirez just stood and watched. He had no idea how to stop it. After a few minutes, the orb, which was about halfway in size between a Silver Moon Stone and a Silver Moon Crystal, came out of Mykil's body and went toward the large sphere that had almost destroyed them and the item shop. Mykil collapsed, but managed to stay on his hands and knees. He was in a HELL of a lot of pain, but he was very much alive.

"Mykil, are you..."

"I'm fine; just find out who the hell did this"

"YOU WONT HAVE TO LOOK FAR," came a strange voice, seemingly from the projectile that had nearly crushed them, which started to float and change shape. Change into Zelos' emergency close quarters combat form. The form that Vyse and team defeated. "I'M RIGHT HERE." As it turned out the Silvite inside looked exactly like Ramirez, as if they were twins...except for the silver creature attached to him. The psuedo-Crystal from Mykil gravitated toward him, resting in his giant arm. "NOT AS POWERFUL AS I THOUGHT, BUT IT **WILL** STILL WORK."

"You..." Ramirez had his sword out, "You will not leave this island." Ramirez charged as fast as he could, disappearing in his rush. Zelos did the same. "You will pay for what you've done!"

"Go get him!" Mykil blurted out before he fell for a second time. He then crawled toward the Guild, leaving a large trail of blood. He propped himself up against the wall, took out his Superdex, and pressed a few buttons.

"WARNING!" it said in a mechanical voice, "By using all frequencies to send a message, enemies and targets can intercept it! Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes, you fucking infernal machine!" Mykil sighed, and felt his life leave him little by little. "Damn. At this rate, I'll be dead by morning. I can only hope this reaches them..."

"So...Tell me again, Viktar," Nindar and Viktar were on a phoenix, Flying over the Valuan Continent, "How is it that both you and Mykil have Moltres?"

"The Legendary Pokemon aren't really as rare as people make out, but they are still rare. As Gym Leaders, and as police officers, Mykil and I have to try to keep that truth hidden, so they are not overhunted. Unfortunately," Viktar continued with a hint of concern in his usually indifferent tone, "by winning in the League, Trainers were told about the area where they mainly live. However, since Mykil became the 8th leader, nobody was able to challenge the League. Because everyone else had no challenges, they changed the rules about five years ago so that you only need seven Gym symbols to challenge them, and winning the 8th shoots you up to the four trainers at the end, completely skipping the tournament. Of course, this meant that the 8th Gym had very little business. However, since the only way to become Gym Leader is to win the League Challenge when there is an opening in a Gym, and nobody has even entered since Mykil won, everyone who makes it to the end of the tournament and our equivalent of the Elite Four has to fight him, killing two birds with one stone."

"How do you mean that?" Nindar asked. She wasn't a trainer, and had no intention of becoming one, but this was interesting.

"Have you SEEN Mykil's Pokemon fight? It's like seeing an anthill getting crushed by a tank." Viktar said, a bit insulted. "If you ever get to see him training them by himself one-on-one in either martial arts or technique training, you will know why he and his team are known as 'serenity before the storm' in some circles. The grace and sheer power, along with the bond they share, are probably enough to cause even the gods to cower in fear." Nindar looked at him in amazement. She had known that he worshiped the earth god, Eartos, and the Gym he ran was in the Eartos Temple in Mortan City, but he had never mentioned the water god Aquos or the Mother/Sky Godess Gaia in any context before. "The only problem is that without the occasional challenge, all that training would be for naught. Nobody wants efforts that worthy to be wasted on something that will never come. They would also get bored. The Elite Challenge trainers are perfect opponents."

;If he's referring to Aquos and Gaia, he must be serious. Unfortunately, Mykil rarely lets anyone view training sessions, except Viktar.; Nindar looked down and saw that the clouds were becoming their normal colour again. She also saw the triangular wedges that make up the Guidestones. She also saw the fleet of lifeboats a few decameters away from said landmark, as well as the ship with purple sails that was headed toward them. "Hey, do you think that we should help them out?"

"We might as well. Mykil can hold his own if there's trouble, and they may be able to tell us more about where we are."

Mykil was watching the battle in front of him, although he was losing his ability to focus. "Damn the luck. At this rate, Ramirez won't last much longer, and then I'm dead." He then looked at the machine in his hand. "Damn thing." A blotch of silver liquid hit the ground near his feet, followed soon after by blood. "Come on, mate. Just hang on until backup arrives." Using the wall to support himself, he managed to get up, with quite a bit of difficulty. Some silver "blood" hit him square in the face. /Great Gaia, grant me thy power./ A green circle with intricate designs and a Yin-Yang symbol in the center appeared under Mykil's feet. /Grant me thy winds to heal all wounds. Blessed Winds!/ Strong gusts of winds caressed all of the island, and green lights surrounded both Mykil and Ramirez. When the winds stopped blowing, Ramirez looked good as new, but Mykil still had that unsightly hole in his stomach. "That's about all I can do for you right now, Ramirez." He fell back down to where he was sitting earlier. "I don't have much strength left in me either. Let's hope they get my call now." Blood was still coming from his wound. "Damn regulations, waiting 5 minutes before sending an emergency all-frequency message."

"So, your names are Vyse, Aika, and Fina. Someone riding a flying serpent destroyed your ship, and you managed to escape your ship before it exploded." Nindar and Viktar were interviewing Vyse and crew in Piastol's ship, more specifically, in her sleeping quarters. Nindar, with her sympathetic yet commanding voice, was doing the talking. "Can you describe the serpent and it's rider?"

"Ahhh. How many times must we go over it?" Vyse was the one talking, and was sandwiched between Aika and Fina on Piastol's bed, facing Nindar and Viktar, who were sitting on a chair and a desk respectively. "The rider was wearing white pants that could be mistaken for a dress, a red tunic, and a black belt. The serpent was about twenty feet long, with arms about six feet long."

"Right, do you know why they were attacking you?"

"Wait, how do you know that there was a second person?" Aika chimed in.

"One, you just told us, 10 minutes ago," Viktar said, in a voice that has made men's blood run cold, "and second, we have a rather good idea who attacked you. We were sent to find our comrade behind the badge." Everyone just stared at him in abject terror. "What? I was born with this voice." Nindar had her eyes on Fina, who was looking at her lap as if depressed and trying to hide something.

"Viktar, take Vyse and Aika out of the room for a minute. I wish to talk to Fina alone." As Nindar said this, a silver aura appeared all around her body.

"You're really adamant about this, aren't you? Ah well," Viktar got up as he spoke. "Vyse, Aika, come with me please. It seems our Magik has a few questions for yours." Vyse and Aika got up and left, mostly out of fear. When they left and the door closed behind them, Nindar turned to Fina.

/Why do you try to hide yourself, my kinsman? Is it that you are the only one left?/ Nindar said. Fina looked up at her surprised. /Why are you so surprised? That aura is surely that of a full-blood Silvite./

/How did you know that I was hiding something?/

/Heh. It's a trick Himura taught me./ Nindar said with a smile. Fina cringed at the mention of Mykil, recalling the terror that had happened during the last two days. Nindar noticed this, still keeping the smile. /It would appear that you have indeed run into my partner. He probably reacted to your aura adversely. After all, our people have been hunting him for almost 20 years simply because he was born/ She finished, losing the smile at the end.

/I can see why. He's insanely dangerous./

/That's only because he has been chased for a long time, and has had millions of life or death fights. He is, in reality, a very peaceful person./

/Then why is he being chased?/ Fina asked inquisitively. /Did he commit a crime?/

/His only real crime was being born./

/What do you mean?/

/What do I mean?/ Nindar paused. She didn't expect this. She was used to being on the other side of the interrogation table. /You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed?/

/Noticed what?/

/His aura. You didn't notice anything strange about it?/

/No, why?/

/Mykil.../ Nindar hesitated. She was about to reveal her best friend's deepest secret–so deep that not even he knew just what it was. /Mykil is...not fully like us. He is.../ At that exact moment, Viktar walked in. "What is it?"

"We have an emergency call on all frequencies from Officer Himura," he said. "Apparantly, he was traveling with a civilian and they ran into a shifter/parasitic mix demon. The citizen is doing alright, but Mykil is drastically injured. He is still on Sailor's Island, which we are about two minutes away from, and is this ships destination. What should we do?" Nindar sighed. This was the exact reason that she was hesitant to come here. Viktar may have been on the force longer, but Nindar out-ranked him. She didn't like to give orders to those who should be her superior.

"We continue on course, but prepare the occupants of this vessel to fight. As much as I hate to involve them, we will need help if Mykil is badly injured."

"Understood. I will inform the capitan of the vessel." With that, Viktar walked off.

Back on Sailor's Island, things weren't looking too good. Ramirez was getting beat hard by Zelos, and Mykil was on the floor guarded by four pokemon: Mewtwo armed with a bo, Blaziken armed with nunchaku, Tyranitar, and a Gardevoir, about Mykil's height and age, armed with two broadswords. A careful look at their wide, curved blades showed that they had drew silver blood. Mykil gave a weak smile.

"I take it you're no longer pissed off at me, Sara," he said. The Gardevoir gave a smile back and reverted her gaze back on Zelos as Mykil took a few herbs out of his satchel. "You could at least say something, anyway." Mykil struggled to stand up. He started another chant, this one longer. The same circle appeared under him as last time. /Great Gaia, grant me thy power. Grant me thy blessing to heal thou's servants' will and body. Replenisher!/ Columns of light poured down upon Ramirez, Blaziken, Mewtwo, Tyranitar, Mykil and Sara (the Gardevoir if you haven't figured it out), healing all wounds, excepting that big hole in Mykil's stomach. Ramirez slashed and slashed, but could not land any more attacks. Mewtwo was being forced to the defensive, Sara and Blaziken were having problems finding an opening, and Mykil was starting to have problems even sitting up. Desperation was beginning to set in among the group. Luckily, it was at almost the moment that Mykil was about to get a gun out that Nindar, Viktar, Piastol, and Vyse and Co., were just arriving. "It's about time you guys showed up. That...THING...took something out of my chest somehow, and I have been having real troubles in this fight since the beginning," Mykil said as he slumped against a wall, unconscious.

"Relax, we'll fix you up" Nindar said as she approached him. When she got to the body, however, she saw the entire problem. "Oh, no. We HAVE to get that crystal back, otherwise you're dead." Nindar grabbed her sun-moon and charged at Zelos, as Viktar launched out...

"A...tentacle?" Aika said, surprised at the attack that had left Zelos equally surprised, So surprised, in fact, that Nindar was able to run up and strike several times before stealing the crystal back.

"Chom'te nir Mykil arusha tom sore calero..." Nindar chanted, placing the crystal on Mykil's now unconscious body. Viktar had wrapped Zelos up in a tentacle and was proceeding to squeeze the life out of him The four weapon users were ready to attack but realized that it wasn't necessary, as Zelos's arms were constrained, and the tentacle was seemingly made of dark energy. They turned their attention to Mykil, who was still unconscious, but the crystal was in his body and his wound was healing. Not very well, but it was healing.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Yelled Zelos, as he began to disintigrate just as he did when Vyse and company "killed" him six years ago, leaving a red crystal as Viktar released his grip. The Red Crystal started to glow, and float over to Mykil. It then forcibly went into that open hole in his abdomen.

Ramirez saw this happen, and realized something that he wished he didn't. "Well, shit. There's only one way we can get this type of wound healed. We have to go to the Stone City."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TheGriot: Don't forget to read and review. Now we have a way to end the series in an...explosive way. Next couple of chapters, if all goes as planned, will have character introductions over, so the story can actually start, Including backstory for religious beliefs and several characters.

Mykil: You had to try to kill me, didn't you?

Nindar: Just be glad I'm here to restrain him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. (NOT TheGriot. TheGriot is just yet another character.): Most of you are probably wondering WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH RAMIREZ? Well. With all the fics about him coming back to life to either get revenge, redemption, or whatnot, something was bothering me. The Ramirez Fina describes in the game is VASTLY different from the one we actually see. My thoughts are:

WHAT IF: Ramirez didn't go to Galcian after he killed Mendosa?

WHAT IF: Ramirez realized that Galcian was greedy, not for money, but power?

WHAT IF: Ramirez and Fina are not all that are left of the Silver Civilization?

WHAT IF: The Silvites on Arcadia were watching what the 'Shrine Dwellers' were up to?

WHAT IF: Those in stone city set off to stop them?

WHAT IF: One of them was Ramirez' doppelganger?

WHAT IF: The doppelganger attacked Ramirez and for an unknown reason assumed his identity?

WHAT IF: Ramirez was then taken to stone city?

WHAT IF: Ramirez was forced to watch the Rains of Destruction upon Valua, AND the fall of the shrine?

WHAT IF: Ramirez found out about most of the details?

WHAT IF: The doppelganger didn't die? (Remember Elder Prime's WHOLE CORPSE in the Great Silver Shrine when 'Ramirez' killed him? Hardly what happened at the end.)

What would happen? How would he live? What would he do? What would the various characters from the game say? The OC's I have are, or were, more means to an end when I first came up with the idea. Then they started evolving, hence the weird dreams...and the story. Vyse and Aika would most likely slash first, ask questions later. Fina...I have unfortunately no idea. She's not one to hold a grudge, but still...

Enrique would probably understand, if Ramirez was given a chance to explain. Gilder, also, would shoot first, ask questions later. Doc would probably be forgiving, as would (possibly) Maria. Piastol, of course, would just cut off his head. The OC's were created to be friends, to keep him alive long enough to show what happened. As ALL of Arcadia would be against him, the OC's needed to be from ELSEWHERE. Also, they would need a proper reason to be there. Hence this very fine mess, and some things that are going to come out soon.


End file.
